Maybe Tomorrow
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Kate drowns her sorrows in alcohol, and ends up calling Castle over. Angsty till around chapter six, then it's just fun. Chapter 5 and on rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them!

She watched the clock ticking on her wall, her pulse racing along with her thoughts.

She missed him.

He was being distant and annoying lately, and it frustrated the hell out of her. She twirled the wine in her glass and stared at it, getting lost in the sanguine color. She didn't know how much she was hurting until she sat down and started reflecting on their 'relationship.'

What made it worse, was that she was finally starting to really open up to him.

"Damnit Rick." She let a few tears escape and make their way down her face, her heart throbbing with each deep breath she took. His smiles and morning coffee's, his crazy theories and childish remarks were things she had grown accustomed to.

They were some of the things she loved about him.

She had finally admitted it to herself, finally let herself buy into the fact that she was hopelessly in love with Richard Castle. But she wishes she wasn't, because damnit it hurts too much.

It honestly scared her, knowing that he had so much control over her. Kate Beckett didn't like being second in command, she was always in control of everything. And the fact that she had no control over her emotions for him, it scared her and made her want to crawl into a dark corner.

She'd already spent the last two nights crying over him, and she was never the one to cry. But under her gun and badge, she was just Kate.

She was just a girl.

She was emotionally crippled, and all she wanted was a relationship to go right. She used to listen to her mother read her stories about knights and princes, about princesses falling in love and living happily ever after.

Bullshit.

Her life has been nothing but a giant rollercoaster filled with hurt and lies.

She downed the rest of her wine and stared at his name on her contact list.

Her finger hovered over the call button, and she was so tempted to just hear his voice.

His rough, deep voice that always sent her heart into overdrive.

Maybe tomorrow she'd grow a pair and ask him to come over.

Maybe tomorrow they'd talk it all out and come to some sort of solution.

Maybe tomorrow she'd tell him she loves him.

But for now, she tossed her phone aside and pulled out her tequila bottle, because all she wanted to feel was numb.

Numb was better than a broken heart.

**Kinda angsty isn't it? Well I hope you guys liked it! I'm really thinking about continuing this, and making it into just like maybe a two or three chapter thing. Let me know your thoughts! Andrew Marlowe and co. are driving me crazy with these last few episodes!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	2. Stay

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

_Numb was better than a broken heart._

Her head was swimming, her mind long gone into the abyss. All that liquor had finally hit her and she stumbled around her loft, finding residence on the couch and pulling up his contact.

**Come overrrr.**

She squinted her eyes and hit the send button before breaking out into a fit of giggles. It was 3 AM, she was on call in three hours.

This was not what she should be doing.

But she finally went crazy. Kate Beckett finally lost her mind, she couldn't keep playing this game anymore. She needed him, and she knew even in her intoxicated state that she had to tell him how she felt.

Ten minutes later she heard a knock at her door, and she stumbled over to open it.

"Beckett. Beckett is everything okay?" He rushed in past her and she shut the door, leaning against it.

"I got your text I-are you alright?" He walked over to her and watched how a smile broke onto her face, followed by another fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." His tone was cold and flat, making her pout.

"First of all Ricky, my name's Kate." She sauntered over to him and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt. He rested his hands over hers and briefly closed his eyes.

"You're drunk." He calmly stated and opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Me? Noooo. You smell good." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and pulled him closer.

"Kate you need to go to bed. Now." He grabbed her and pulled her away from him, so he was staring into her eyes.

Her eyes that were suddenly blazing with fire.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" She screamed at him. Detective Beckett was long gone, and was replaced by a broken, aggravated and intoxicated Kate.

"Calm down." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she smacked his arm.

"No! Why am I not good enough anymore! What did I do to make you so mad Rick? Please just…just tell me." She whispered the end and broke out into sobs, making his heart clench. She might not have been sober, but everything she said still made him realize what a jerk he's been.

It wasn't worth telling her, she wasn't going to remember anyway.

"Let's get you to bed." He tried grabbing her arm but she just pushed him away.

"I want answers Castle! I-I love you and you just push me away like you want nothing to do with me!" She continued crying, and he stood there , unable to form coherent thoughts.

She loves him?

Couldn't be. She is drunk after all.

He had heard somewhere though that a drunk person's words were a sober person's thoughts.

He shook his head and pulled her into him, because as emotionally confused as he was, he felt horrible.

She let him hug her, and soon enough she was holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"I can't lose you Caaastle. I-don't leave. Stay here. Pleeeease?" She begged and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, let's go get some sleep." He ushered her to her bedroom and pulled up a trashcan next to her side of the bed.

Just in case.

He didn't know what would happen in the morning, but he knew that he had to take care of her tonight.

Because damnit he still loves her.

"Rick?" He turned his head and was pulled into a fiery kiss. He tried to pull away, because he only has to much self-control when it comes to this woman. She only pulled him closer, forcing her tongue into his mouth, and letting out a groan when he responded.

He didn't mean to make this go any further.

He didn't mean to respond to her kiss.

But his control was slipping fast.

He tried to catch his breath as her mouth started nibbling on his neck and her hands went under his shirt.

"Whoah hey! Hey." He pulled her face up and stared at her.

"No. You need sleep. C'mon." He tucked her in and she just stared at him in bewilderment.

"I knew I wasn't good enough." She started crying again and he sighed. Drunk Kate was definitely not easy to handle. He joined her in the bed and put an arm around her.

"Yes you are, but your drunk. And you need some sleep. I'll stay here with you, now c'mon it's late." He turned off the light and felt her snuggle closer to him.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?" He could see her staring up at him in the dark.

"I love you." She said and closed her eyes, drifting off into dreamland.

He doesn't know what to believe anymore.

He'll just have to deal with it in the morning.

**Bam! Two chapters in one day! Haha so I'm seriously considering bumping this up to an M rating at some point, there's probably two chapters left of it anyway. Let me know what you're thinking!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	3. Morning After

**Wow you guys! My email was blowing up all day yesterday! Thank you so much! I have never gotten such a strong response for a story before! As a reward, I give you chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

"_I love you." She said and closed her eyes, drifting off into dreamland._

_He doesn't know what to believe anymore._

_He'll just have to deal with it in the morning._

Kate's head was pounding. She felt as though someone had repeatedly hit her over the head with a metal rod. She squinted her eyes, and very slowly opened them, quickly looking at the time.

10:15 AM

Her eyes went wide and she tried to get up, suddenly noticing the weight on her body.

Rick Castle was in bed with her.

Rick Castle had his arm draped over her waist, his chest pressing into her back.

What the hell happened last night?

She groaned and her head hit the pillow, she didn't have enough energy right now to get to the precinct. Her concern right now was how Castle had gotten into her bed.

She took a quick sneak under the covers.

Nope, no sex. They were both fully clothed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing, because damnit his body felt so safe and warm next to hers. She never wanted the moment to end.

He smelled so good, and a light smile grazed her lips, because he looked so flippin' adorable with his hair tousled like that.

She knew she had to get up though, she had to at least get some aspirin for this pounding in her head. She slowly started to make her way out of Castle's grasp, only to have him grunt and pull her closer to him.

"You're not leaving." He mumbled in her ear.

"Castle, let me go." She tried to sound firm, but it came out more breathy and pleading.

Damnit.

He opened his eyes and noted the cherry scent that surrounded him.

"My head is killing me." She sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Let me go get you some aspirin, stay here." He groggily replied and slowly stood up, stretching his limbs and running a hand over his face. She couldn't help but stare at him, t-shirt and sweatpants were definitely an outfit she hadn't seen him in.

She liked it.

She sat up and grimaced before noticing her phone. One of the boys had to have called her, they had to be curious as to her whereabouts.

"Don't bother. I called Esposito at six in the morning when your alarm went off. Told him you felt sick and I had to take care of you last night." He simply said and handed her two aspirin, along with a glass of water.

"You called him?" She questioned, downing the aspirin and water.

"I could have gone into work today Castle. It's no big deal." She set down the glass of water and turned to stare at him.

"No, there was no way I was going to let you go in. You were a mess last night Kate, and I knew you'd only be miserable in the morning. And judging by that grimace on your face, you have a hell of a hangover." He finished and she looked down, sighing in defeat.

"Castle…what happened last night?" He noticed how fear had crept into her voice, and it tugged at his heartstrings, because fear was not something he was accustomed to seeing in her.

"What do you remember?" He calmly asked and he could see her thinking, the gears in her head turning. She bit her lip and spoke softly.

"I remember…drinking. I remember pulling out a bottle of tequila. I-I sent you a text, but I can't exactly remember what it said." She sighed and plucked at the stitching in her blanket.

"You told me to come over. I thought something was wrong so I rushed over, all paranoid at 3 AM. You were drunk Kate, and you were…well you were emotional." She silently cursed herself for going off the handle like that. She knew she had some alcoholic tendencies due to her father, but she swore she wouldn't drink like that again.

Apparently she doesn't have much self-restraint.

"What did I say?" She looked him in the eyes and watched as he struggled to come up with a solid answer.

"You…You were screaming at me, telling me I've done nothing but push you away. Said you weren't good enough. Then you wanted me to stay, you were begging me to stay." He looked directly in her eyes, and saw how slight tinge of pink crept on her cheeks. She was embarrassed of her actions to say the least.

"And you put me to bed…you took care of me." She whispered and leaned back.

"You kissed me, wanted to escalate things. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that." That statement earned him a small smile from her. He returned it, because as stubborn as they both are, the feelings were still very much strong.

"God how stupid could I have possibly been? Anything else I should be aware of?" She bit her lip and plead that his answer was no.

"Yeah. You umm…" He trailed off, not exactly knowing how to tell her this.

"Spit it out Castle." She was slightly frustrated, mostly at herself for her actions last night.

"You told me you love me. More than once." He looked down and he could hear her breath hitch.

Shit.

She was gonna tell him, but not like that. Not while she was intoxicated and obnoxious.

"Castle, I…" She struggled to form sentences, her brain was racing a-mile-a-minute.

"Look, obviously you didn't mean it. You were drunk, I get it. Looks like you're more than fine by yourself here. I have to get back home." He stood up and started walking out of her bedroom.

"Castle wait." She said, but he wouldn't stop.

She was pissed that he'd just do that. How did he not know how she felt? There was no way he was getting away this time. She wouldn't let him.

"Rick!" She stood up and ran over to him, he turned to face her, confusion written on his face.

She sighed and decided.

It's now or never.

"I...I really do love you. I'm so in love with you Rick…it scares the crap out of me."

**Cliffhanger! Haha fast updates! I love all you guys, seriously best readers ever! Let me know how you're feeling about this with a review!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	4. Secrets

**I still love you guys, seriously this is amazing! Haha thank you all so much! I hope this chapter is good, I'm still debating whether or not to bump up the rating, I think I might need help making that decision.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams maybe…**

"_I...I really do love you. I'm so in love with you Rick…it scares the crap out of me." _

She stared right at him, her breath caught in her throat.

He shook his head and sighed.

"No you don't, you're just saying that to make me feel better." His response shocked her. After all this time, he was just going to reject her like that?

Anger quickly took place of the shock as her blood felt boiling hot.

"Make you feel better?" She stepped closer to him, her cop voice kicking in. He didn't back away though, just continued to stare her down. She didn't have heels on, and his height advantage was much more distinct, but it didn't scare her.

"Yes make me feel better. Don't think I don't know what you've been hiding Kate." The edge in his voice wasn't something she was used to, and she didn't like it one bit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was genuinely confused, and he wasn't making this any easier.

"Don't be like that Beckett." Ouch, last name basis. This conversation was definitely not going the way she wanted it to.

"Explain yourself Castle. Now." She crossed her arms, her steely gaze never wavering.

He clenched his fists and his eyes turned cold.

"You heard. You remembered, and you lied." Each word was dripping with a cold hatred, she could hear some of the pain in his voice.

Damnit.

Her eyes went wide, but she took a deep breath to try and steady herself.

"Castle I can explain."

"Forget it, don't waste your breath trying to convince me that being 'just friends' is our best option. I don't wanna hear it." If it was even possible, his tone of voice was even colder, and it made her skin crawl.

She was biting her lip out of anger, and the gears in her head started to work overtime, trying to figure out a way to explain this mess to him.

"You don't think I mean it." She whispered.

"I know you don't." He shot back, hurt now more evident in his tone.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She stood her ground, her face inches from his.

"You just didn't want me to keep moping around the precinct. I get it. Don't worry about me Beckett, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." He spat and turned on his heel, continuing his journey out of her apartment.

"Damnit Rick!" She sprinted towards him and grabbed his shoulders, effectively spinning him to face her.

"I love you goddamnit!" She held his t-shirt with a vice grip, her body pressed up against his.

"Bullshit." He huskily replied, and she only tightened her grip, her knuckles going white. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the hell do I have to do to convince you?" She was genuinely confused, and her emotions were all out of wack. She was hurt, all she ever wanted was to let him know how she felt and now he wasn't going to take it?

This thought made her even angrier, and she pressed even more into him, his breath was hitting her face softly, their faces closer than they've ever been.

"Nothing." His tone was unwelcoming, and he put his hands over hers, trying to pry her grip off his shirt.

She was losing him.

She had no other option.

Her hold on him reinforced and she crashed her lips against his, the spark immediately traveling throughout their bodies. Her tongue slipped past his slightly parted lips and found his, a moan escaping her. After his initial shock wore off, he responded. His tongue fighting against hers, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. Her grip loosened on his shirt and one of her hands found residence around his neck, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. The other ran down his chest, feeling the firm muscles under her fingertips.

They pulled away eventually, the need for air far too strong for either to resist.

"Rick…" She breathed out, eyes searching his for some type of response.

If kissing him senseless was the only way to get him to believe her, then kiss him she would.

"Kate…Thank you." His thumb caressed her cheek and her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"For what?" She asked, and a smile broke out onto his face.

"For not letting me walk away. For not giving up."

She chuckled and put her hand over his.

"I should be the one thanking you, I've been nothing but a pain in the ass. So stubborn, and emotionally out of touch." She bit her lip and looked down.

"Your worth waiting for." He whispered, making her heart flutter and her cheeks blush.

"I wouldn't mind an explanation for the lying though." His voice was firm again, and she sighed. No use in trying to hide it now.

"I was scared Rick, I wasn't ready for that. Especially after the shooting and my mom's case coming back up. I just…I needed that time. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I just felt like all this shit had to be cleared up, I wanted my head to be clear. It hasn't been for the longest time, and right now…right now it is." He smiled, but then quickly frowned when she brought up her mother's case.

"Kate, before anything else happens, I need to tell you something." He grasped her hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I've…I've been looking into her case since your shooting." He closed his eyes and felt her grip loosen on his hands.

"You've been doing what?" Her tone was disbelieving, and it pained his heart to have to do this.

She'd thank him for his honesty later, she had to. She couldn't possibly be mad at him and forget their love…

Could she?

"I have a murder board and everything. I know you can protect yourself but damnit Kate if you didn't stop looking into the case they were going to kill you! I saw you die in that ambulance and I refuse to lose you again. I can't do that." He ran a hand through his hair as she pondered his explanation.

"Rick you had no right." She took a step back and stared at him.

"I know, trust me I do. But they were going to kill you Kate!" He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to not make him leave.

"They could have come after you Castle!" She exclaimed, her headache returning full force.

"Better me than you." He calmly said, and she shook her head.

"No damnit, Castle I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that losing you wouldn't be the worst thing since my mother got murdered, because it would be. Losing you scares me shitless, and I can't lose you. Neither can your family, your mother needs you, Alexis needs you." She stepped closer and put her hands back in his t-shirt.

"I need you Rick." He enveloped her in a hug and she took a deep breath, taking in the rich scent that surrounded her. His scent.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry too, god we're so bad at communicating. You'd think we'd be better at this considering we're partners." She finished and looked up at him, both of them smiling.

"We can always make up for lost time you know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she blushed, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Now tell me, how exactly would we go about doing that?" She teased, running a hand through his soft hair.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He replied, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

**I thought this came out pretty good, I'd love to hear thoughts on it though. I felt like the fact that he was investigating her mother's murder was too big of a secret to just ignore. So…should I leave it here or bump it up to M? **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	5. Love me

**OH MY GOD. ALWAYS IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME. And like all the fandom…I'M SO EXCITED!**

**By the way, I'm sorry if this sucks, it's my first time writing smut. I tried my best.**

**Anyway…let's continue with our story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Nope…still nothing…**

_"I can show you better than I can tell you." He replied, capturing her lips in a searing kiss._

Her eyes fluttered close as his hot lips slid against hers, tongues dueling and passion rising. God she's wanted this for so long, and it felt so good to just give into him. Give into a future filled with promise.

"Rick…" She breathed out as his lips trailed a searing path down the skin of her neck. She bit her lip and felt his hands slide under her shirt, caressing the smooth skin of her lower back. His teeth biting into the tendons that connected her neck to her collarbone drove her insane. She was sure it'd leave a mark, but she didn't care.

Not when he took her earlobe in her mouth, biting at it and soothing it over with his tongue.

She was motionless, she had craved his touch for so long and now that she had it…

God she was frozen in place from how good it felt.

His large hands spanning her small frame, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt, teasing her, wanting him to just take her right there.

Her brain eventually caught up, and her hand ran through his hair as the other slipped under his shirt. She heard his breath hitch and she smiled, enjoying every minute of this teasing. She suddenly gasped as one of his big hands firmly gripped her ass, kneading it and making her groan.

God this man was making her crazy, and their clothes weren't even off yet!

She pulled his face up to hers and dragged her tongue across his lips, gently parting them before taking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Jesus Kate…" He moaned as she dipped her fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants, letting them tickle the skin there before pushing up his shirt. He helped her get it off before lifting her up, allowing her to wrap both her legs around his torso.

"Bedroom." She told him.

"Get this fucking thing off." He grabbed at her t-shirt and then laid her down on the bed, her small frame under his larger one.

"Impatient aren't we?" She teased, earning a grunt from him in response. She took off her shirt and tossed it to the side. He just looked into her eyes, didn't even bother to look down yet. Almost as if asking for permission. She nodded her head and he kissed his way down to her bra-less breasts. He swiped his thumbs over both her nipples before taking one into his mouth, his tongue swirling and gently biting it.

"Castle. Fuck." She moaned and writhed under him, and he switched to her other nipple, his kisses leaving her skin awake and burning. He kissed her until his eyes fell on her scar. He looked up at her face and she moved her arms to try and cover herself, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Don't." He whispered and grabbed her wrists.

"Your absolutely beautiful, and this." He looked down at the scar and then back into her eyes.

"This shows you're a warrior. Shows your strength, that you won a battle you weren't supposed to win. It's your badge of courage, and wear it with pride." He placed a soft kiss on it before traveling back up and placing another soft kiss upon her lips.

She was speechless, couldn't come up with the words to express how amazing he was, how his words had just affected her.

She kissed his shoulder as he moved back down her body, his fingers curling under the waistband of her pajama bottoms, pulling them down in one swift movement, leaving her bare in front of him except for a pair of black boy shorts.

He kissed and nipped his way up her inner thighs, his hands caressing her stomach and her sides, making her squirm and moan.

He was making her impatient.

"Damnit, please Rick."

She just begged.

He smiled his cocky smile and pulled down her boy shorts, the smell of her arousal hitting him hard.

She looked down at him, his eyes wide with excitement as he licked his lips. She was about to pull him back up when she felt his tongue trace the outside of her folds, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"Language, detective." He chuckled as she glared at him.

"You'd better stop talki-oh my god." His tongue dipped into the very depths of her before pulling back out. His mouth sucked on her clit as his fingers were slowly inserted in her. One after the other, making her groans even louder. A fire licked her insides as he drew her closer to the edge, a cry escaping her lips as she shattered around him, hand fisted in his hair.

He brought his face back up to hers, noticing how dark her pupils had gotten, the lust undeniable.

She flipped them over and quickly kissed his lips, tasting herself on him. She kissed her way down his chest, her tongue circling his nipples as her hand reached down to grab him through his pants.

"Shit Kate!" His hips bucked and she felt the length of him.

ALL of him.

Her hands made quick work of his pants and boxers, leaving him exposed to her.

Long and thick and hard.

She licked her lips and drew her mouth closer to him, her breath tickling his tip. He swallowed hard as she watched him, slowly lowering her mouth onto him, inch by inch.

"Kaaaaaate." He hissed and wound his hand through her silky hair. Her right hand stroked him as her left found his sack, caressing it gently. Tongue swirling, she took all of him in unexpectedly, nearly making him tip over the edge.

"Whoa, whoa come here." He lifted her up to hover above him and flipped them over.

"Are you sure Kate?" He stroked her cheek as she wrapped her legs around him.

"More sure than I've ever been." She answered.

"Wait, wait. Protection? I'm sorry I don't have any." He sighed and she smiled, kissing him quickly.

"I'm on the pill, now c'mon Ricky, I'm getting impatient." She bucked her hips into his and he let out a low growl.

He slowly buried himself into her, inch by inch, taking it slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. Once he was in all the way, he watched her face for any reaction.

She had bit her lip and closed her eyes, grabbing hold of his bicep and squeezing it.

"Kate?" He asked, concerned. She let out a breath.

"Just…start moving, it's been awhile. I'll be fine." She opened her eyes and looked at him, he nodded and pulled out, her body quickly missing his warmth. As he pushed back in, they both let out simultaneous groans. He started with long, slow strokes, trying to set a rhythm. A fire was burning between them, and they both needed release.

Together.

"Faster Rick." He obliged, his strokes speeding up, hitting her in the absolute most perfect place. Her voice started getting louder, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, trying to muffle the noise.

"Let go Kate. C'mon babe, do it for me." He huskily whispered in her ear as he went faster, his hand traveling down to rub her clit.

"Oh fuck Rick." She groaned and her hips bucked, her release inevitable at this point.

He pushed into her one last time before she lost it, a loud scream bouncing off the walls of her apartment, his name on her lips. He followed soon after, emptying himself into her.

They both stared at each other, trying to get their breathing under control. He rolled off of her and she snuggled into his side.

"We really should have done that sooner." He commented, breathing hard.

"I told you, you have no idea. I still have to show you that ice cube trick." She looked up at him and winked, watching his eyes grow dark again.

"Down boy, next time." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Oh, and Rick?" He looked down at her.

"I love you."

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too beautiful."

**So what do we think? My first time writing smut, I hope I did it justice. Feedback is much appreciated, god anything to keep me from thinking about 'Always', I get impatient! Can't. deal. Love you all!**

**Follow me on tumblr: tkxo93**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	6. Playtime

**I'm writing to keep my brain from driving me insane. This wait is killer, but it's almost over! I love you guys so much! The reviews are awesome! (could use a bit more though), This story was only supposed to be like three chapters long, which is why they got together so quickly, but I think I might stick with it for a bit more, make it fun.**

**Disclaimer: Nope…I wish!**

_"Oh, and Rick?" He looked down at her._

_"I love you."_

_He smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head._

_"I love you too beautiful."_

She cracked open her eyes at the sound of a vibrating phone, quickly noticing that it was hers. She reached over and grabbed it, careful not to wake the warmth residing beside her.

It was Lanie.

Of course it was.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, if only that girl knew the real reason she wasn't at work.

She'd drop dead from shock.

Kate turned her phone off, deciding to worry about Lanie later. She snuggled back into Rick's side, his musky smell infiltrating her senses.

God she loved his smell.

Feeling playful, she ran her fingers lightly up his chest, causing him to stir. She held back a laugh as her hand dipped under the covers, squeezing him.

"Ugh." He grunted but didn't wake up.

She started stroking him, slow at first. He groaned louder and bucked his hips into her hand. She could feel him getting more aroused as her hand worked him, base to tip, his velvety skin under her soft fingertips.

"Wake up Castle." She whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe, finally dislodging him from his slumber.

"Mmm well hello there delicious lady." His gruff voice sent shockwaves straight to her core, god that rough voice was so sexy.

She sped up her movements and his hips bucked into her once more.

"Well I don't mind waking up like this at all." He whispered, making her bite her lip in order to keep from jumping him.

Her movements sped up even more, and she could tell just how close he was.

"Are you close Rick?" Her voice was all sex, and it just pushed him more towards release.

"God yes. So…very…" Words were lost as his mind went blank, he was teetering on the edge and couldn't hold on much longer.

"Good." She squeezed him once more and pulled back her hand, making him look at her in horror.

"I'm hungry, it's already like 5. I'm thinking take-out." She pulled on his t-shirt and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kate you can't be serious!" He groaned and draped an arm over his eyes.

"You're a big boy Castle, take care of it yourself!" She yelled back, smiling as she rifled through her drawers for the take-out menu.

She leaned on her kitchen counter, elbows resting on the granite countertop, one foot crossed behind the other.

Strong hands came and gripped her from behind, and his mouth found her ear.

"I don't wanna take care of it myself." He told her roughly, pressing his solid body against hers.

"Rick I'm hungry." She shot back and continued to go through the menu.

"Mmm so am I." He bit her neck and heard her gasp, a smile playing on his lips.

"If you keep going we'll never get food." She breathily told him. He pulled her into him even more, making her feel his hardness.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Rick replied, earning a chuckle from her.

"I can't believe you just said that. I'm going to go get my phone." Kate forced her way out of his grasp, turning and walking to her bedroom.

"Damnit Kate, play with me!"

"We can play later Castle." She said when she came back, earning a pout from him.

Before he could reply, she had put in the number for take-out and was giving their order to the whoever was on the other end.

"30 minutes? Alright, thank you." She pressed end and turned to face him, his pout still very much intact.

"This erection hurts Kate." He walked up to her, grabbing her ass with both his hands.

"I told you to take care of it, you didn't listen to me." She sing-songed back at him.

"Why would I use my hand, when I have you?" He nipped at her jaw and drew one hand up to cup her breast under her shirt.

Kate groaned, closing her eyes quickly and allowing his ministrations to continue.

He grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her head, tossing it behind him.

"Will you play with me now?" His hand slipped down and parted her folds, her eyes popping open in surprise.

"O-Okay Castle. We'll…we'll play." She managed to get out. He kissed her as soon as she finished her statement, his tongue delving into every crevice of her, tracing over her teeth. He walked them back towards the counter, pushing her up against it.

"Waking a man up like that without finishing the job is unacceptable detective." He mumbled into her neck before turning her around, her back facing him.

"You'd better fuck me before the delivery guy comes."

"Such dirty vocabulary! Don't worry detective, the delivery boy isn't going to be the one _coming._"

He pushed into her suddenly and she let out a loud cry, her hands forming into tight fists.

"God Rick." Kate breathed out, and he chuckled behind her. His mouth was suddenly at her ear, breathing hotly into it.

"Now now Beckett, I know it's easy to confuse us. But I'm afraid I'm not god. He doesn't get the opportunity to be with such a beautiful woman." He kissed her temple and pulled out of her, a whimper escaping her throat.

God she was so wet, and all for him.

His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that they were here.

Finally.

"Riiick." She pleaded and he pushed back into her. His thrusts became shorter and shorter, he was gripping her hips with his strong hands, continuously pounding into her, loving the way she surrounded him.

"Ohhhh Riiiick." Kate moaned, she was so close and all she wanted was to come apart around him.

His only response was a grunt as his hand reached over and squeezed her nipple.

That did it for her.

Her body trembled as she reached her climax. He felt her walls tighten and let go, spilling himself inside of her warmth.

Her upper body was sprawled across the counter, he was leaning on top of her, their breaths coming in short pants. He pulled out of her and grabbed her hips, turning her around to face him.

"You probably scared away the delivery boy." He told her, earning a smack across the chest.

"Did not!" She walked over and pulled his t-shirt back on while he ran into the bedroom and pulled on his boxers.

He opened the door and put a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle a laugh from escaping.

"Really? You don't think you scared him? There's a note on this Chinese food that's scribbled in fresh pen. Says 'On the house.'"

**I had to get this out of my system. God I didn't know how addicting Caskett sex scenes can be to write! More reviews would be pretty cool, especially due to the quick updates! I'm glad you guys are liking this!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	7. Cherries and Vanilla

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is still alive after that AMAZING finale! It was so good, I can't even…god it was perfect! Well this chapter has Beckett back at the precinct, but the relationship is a secret, it's gonna be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…damn.**

_"Really? You don't think you scared him? There's a note on this Chinese food that's scribbled in fresh pen. Says 'On the house.'"_

They spent the rest of the night eating and talking, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Rick did you call Alexis?" Kate suddenly asked, looking into his eyes.

"Oh damnit!" He jumped up and ran to get his phone.

"I can't believe I didn't call my own daughter and tell her where I was." He mumbled and shook his head.

"Hey, relax. She's a big girl." Kate stood up and walked over to him, resting one hand one his chest, the other on his cheek.

"You should go home, rest and I'll see you at the precinct in the morning." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and earned a pout from him.

"But I wanna stay here, with you." He nuzzled her neck and held her close.

"Castle, your family needs you. They haven't heard from you all day. Go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Fiiiiiine." He groaned. He grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and turned to face her.

"As sexy as you look detective, I can't go home with only my pants on. So if you wouldn't mind, my shirt please." She smiled and walked up to him.

"Of course." She winked and pulled off the shirt, nothing else covering her smooth skin.

"Umm..I…th-thanks." He looked her up and down, god he'd know there was no way he would ever get sick of her body.

"Close your mouth lover boy, don't wanna catch flies." She put two fingers under his chin and closed his mouth, smirking while doing so.

"I'll see you in a bit Ricky." She whispered and smacked his ass, turning and walking away as he stood there, dumbfounded and aroused.

"This woman will be the death of me." He mumbled and closed the door behind him, trying to think of dead bodies and zombies to calm his libido.

**Next day.**

After getting home and explaining to Alexis that he was at Kate's apartment, he had gone to bed.

Castle didn't tell his daughter about his relationship with Beckett.

Was it a relationship?

Were they together?

Well she said 'I love you', so they must be.

Right?

He had told Alexis that he was up with Kate, trying to piece together a case that had been driving everyone crazy for a week.

He didn't enjoy lying to his daughter, but he felt that everything was too new. Too fresh, if this indeed was a relationship, he figured Beckett would want to keep it under wraps for a while. He didn't mind that one bit. Rick wanted her to himself as long as he could. He'd shared her for four years, he's gonna be selfish now.

Castle walked into the precinct at quarter past nine, coffee in hand.

"Good morning detective." He smiled and placed the coffee on her desk, earning a smile from him.

"Where are the boys?" Castle asked, taking his seat beside her desk and sipping his coffee.

"Break room. Castle we…can we keep 'us' on the down low for a bit?" She looked at him, his smile never leaving his face.

"No problem, I was thinking the same thing. So…are we officially…?" He trailed off. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Dating? Yes. Now be a good boyfriend and tell the boys to get out here." She turned back to her paperwork, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

Boyfriend.

He was her boyfriend.

God he wanted to run, scream, jump.

His inner child was a very happy boy right now.

"Guys, Beckett says she wants you out there." He told them. Both men grabbed their coffees and started walking past Castle, when Esposito stopped in his tracks.

"Wait." He held back Ryan and both detectives stood in front of Castle.

"You smell that Ryan?"

Ryan took a whiff of the air and smiled.

"Indeed I do Esposito." Both detectives were grinning. Castle was confused, he'd showered last night, he smelled normal.

Unless…

He forgot to shower!

And he forgot cologne this morning!

He was mentally kicking himself, but there was no way these two could have picked up on anything.

Right?

"What are you guys talking about?" Castle asked, his voice a little nervous.

"Bro, you smell like cherries." Esposito smiled, content with his discovery.

"And vanilla." Ryan added, a smirk playing across his features.

"There's only one person who smells like that." Ryan said. Castle didn't know what to do.

Where was Kate when he needed her?

"W-Who?" He tried to keep his voice under control, but his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Bro, you smell like Beckett." Esposito finished.

"Umm…I…Alexis…she got a new spray from that….umm spray place." He panicked.

So much for smooth talking Rick Castle.

Way to go idiot.

"Alexis huh?" Esposito questioned, before grabbing his coffee cup and walking out, Ryan right behind him.

"Castle what took so long?" Beckett walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"They…umm…they smelled me." She looked at him like he was crazy.

He didn't blame her.

"Th-They said I smell like cherries and vanilla." He told her.

"So?"

"So…they said that there's only one person they know who smells like cherries and vanilla."

"Me?" She asked, completely dumbfounded. She didn't know she smelled like vanilla, the cherries yeah she knew that. But…she had no idea the boys would ever pick up on that.

Well, they are detectives…

"I told them Alexis got a new spray…" He trailed off, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, you know their right." She stepped closer to him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"They are?" She was so close to him, her breath was hitting his face.

"Yep." She moved her mouth to her ear, softly breathing into it before speaking.

"But they didn't pick up on something else." She breathed out.

"W-What?" He kept his hands clenched at his sides.

"You also smell like sex." She bit his earlobe and gave him a firm squeeze before walking out.

**I was going to add more, but for this chapter I felt like this was a good place to stop. This chapter was inspired by some Tumblr posts I read, and I couldn't resist. Hope you guys liked it! The wait till September is going to be brutal, better buckle up!**

**Follow me on Tumblr! **

**tkxo93**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	8. Interrogation Room Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_"But they didn't pick up on something else." She breathed out._

_"W-What?" He kept his hands clenched at his sides._

_"You also smell like sex." She bit his earlobe and gave him a firm squeeze before walking out._

God that woman, the things she could do to him without even fully trying. Castle took a few deep breaths, collecting himself before walking back out into the bullpen. He walked over to her desk, taking his usual seat and watching her as she filled out paperwork.

His eyes raked over her curves, remembering how his touch made her squirm. He flashed back to how perfect her breasts felt in his hands, and the noises he emitted from her by dragging his tongue over her nipples.

If he continued these thoughts he'd have to sit with his jacket draped over his lap, and there was no way Beckett would let him live that down.

His mind scrambled to think of nasty things.

Spiders.

Mold.

Snakes.

Like the way she snaked her legs around his torso as he pounded into her.

"God damnit." He mumbled under his breath, opting to pull his jacket over his lap, an attempt at masking his obvious arousal.

"Something wrong Castle?" Beckett looked up from her paperwork, noting the jacket now resting on her partner's lap.

"N-No." His throat was suddenly dry. She had a look of mischief and lust in her eyes.

"Having a _hard_ time focusing today?" She said, making him bite back a groan.

Evil.

"That's just cruel detective." He responded, her job title rolling off his tongue in a manner that made her shiver.

"Not my fault you can't keep your hormones under control writer-boy." She shot back, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.

Oh that did it.

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the closest vacant interrogation room.

"Castle what are you doing?" She asked once he had locked the door.

He turned to her, eyes smoldering, resolve quickly slipping. She bit her bottom lip as he grabbed her hand, placing it on the very large bulge in his pants.

"Writer-MAN, Kate." He growled. Arousal shot through her and thoughts of taking him right now ran through her brain.

She cupped him and he let out a low groan, his head leaning back against the wall.

"You like that?" Kate whispered in his ear, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear.

He growled and closed his eyes.

"Fuck yes." He was breathless, she smiled and tightened her grip.

His hips bucked into her hand and she toyed with the button of his jeans.

"We can't do this here Castle." She told him, but kept her hand firmly on his erection.

"I can't go back out there like t-this Kaaaatteeee." He moaned her name as she started slowly rubbing up and down, applying firm pressure here and there.

"Go to the bathroom, and take care of it yourself. I have paperwork." She pulled away and started towards the door. His eyes went wide in disbelief.

He grabbed her wrist and pressed himself against her, his hard length digging into her stomach.

"Fuck the paperwork." He growled.

"I'd rather fuck you." She responded, lust completely visible in her eyes.

Castle groaned as he grabbed the back of her head, crashing his lips to hers.

Beckett lost all coherent thought as his tongue found hers, the warmth of his lips making her lightheaded.

She grabbed at his shirt, pulling him impossibly close.

She needed to feel him.

He sucked on her tongue as his hands moved to grab her ass, kneading it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she broke the kiss, dragging her tongue along his jaw.

"Ahh…Fuck." Kate moaned as he grabbed her breast through her shirt, squeezing just enough to make her bite her lip.

She made quick work of his shirt and immediately started on his pants, unbuckling his belt in a record pace.

"Impatient aren't we?" Castle teased, she bit down on his neck to get him to shut up.

"Point taken." He squeaked out as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting his jeans drop to the floor.

His hands snaked under her shirt and pushed up her bra, his fingers gently pinching her nipples.

Her groan of pleasure made him smile his cocky smile, loving the way she writhed under his touch.

Beckett grabbed him through his boxers, her hot breath tickling the skin of his collarbone. Her tongue snaked over the sweat gathering there, her hand making its way to the waistband of his silk boxers.

"K-Kate. Babe." He was speechless.

They were in the precinct and she had her hand practically down his boxers!

"Shhh, Ricky." She slipped down his shorts and firmly took him in her hand, she spread his pre-cum around.

He was so hot, throbbing, and ready.

All for her.

"Detective Beckett are you in there?" Came Gates voice from outside the door.

Both pairs of eyes went wide.

"I-um, yes. Just wrapping up a few loose ends." She answered, desperate to come up with some sort of valid excuse.

"When you're done I want to see you and Mr. Castle in my office. Have you seen him?" Gates questioned, making a grin break out on Kate's face.

"I think he went home for a bit, said he had some inspiration. He's been having a _hard_ time with his writing lately." She smirked at him, pumping him once as his eyes rolled back.

"Alright, I expect you in my office soon detective." Gates responded and walked away. They listened to make sure she was out of earshot before letting out deep breaths.

"Damn that was close. Well, you heard her. Might as well go see what she wants." Beckett pulled her hands away from him and adjusted her shirt.

"No, no absolutely not. Kate you fix this right now."

"Castle we have to go back out there."

He growled and pulled her close, his mouth to her ear.

"She can wait a few minutes."

Arousal shot through her, god she loved it when he took control like this.

She bit her lip as her hands traveled down his torso, grabbing his erection and pumping him slowly.

His breathed labored and he rested his head against the wall, sighing at the feeling of her hands on him.

"So, so close Kate. Need somewhere to gah-finish." He bucked his hips and she smirked.

"I got it covered, don't worry." She bit his lip and dragged her mouth down his strong chest, nibbling and licking.

She reached his throbbing member and took him in her hot mouth, engulfing him all at once.

"Oh my god. I'm-I'm gonna…oh shit." He grabbed the back of her head as she bobbed up and down, sucking him dry as she released him.

"Alright big boy, let's go." She tucked him back into his pants and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming." He said, tucking in his shirt.

"You just did." She winked and opened the door, leaving him slack jawed.

This woman…god she'd be the death of him.

But what a way to go.

**So I know this took a while to get up, but I was stuck for majority of this. Mini-writer's block if you will. Hope this was good though, reviews are much appreciated!**

**Follow me on tumblr! **

**tkxo93**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	9. Undercover?

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

_"I'm coming." He said, tucking in his shirt._

_"You just did." She winked and opened the door, leaving him slack jawed._

_This woman…god she'd be the death of him._

_But what a way to go._

They made their way to Gates' office, Kate leading as always.

"I see you've decided to rejoin us, Mr. Castle." Gates said as he shut the door.

"Umm…yeah. I managed to bang out a few chapters." He cleared his throat.

"Turns out it didn't take very long for him to _finish._" Kate looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

Damn woman, these comments she's been making are driving him nuts!

"Alright, well. Detective Beckett the 8th Precinct is sending one of their men on an undercover mission, and they have requested our help. So you will be accompanying Detective Cooper on his trip to upper New York. It should only take about two or three days. You will be posing as a married couple, going by the last name Rogers. You will meet here tomorrow morning at 10. You are dismissed."

Both Beckett and Castle stood there, processing everything that was just said. Beckett took a deep breath, followed by a 'yes sir', before walking out of her office, Castle right on her heels.

"Posing as a married couple using MY real last name?" He firmly said, plopping into his chair.

"It's only for a few days Castle. Don't worry." She looked down at her paperwork before sitting in her chair and picking up a pen.

"Who the hell is this Detective Cooper anyway?" He absentmindedly asked, earning an eye roll from Beckett.

"His name is Detective Alexander Cooper, he works homicide as well. I met him once a few years ago." She nonchalantly stated, her focus on her paperwork.

Castle wasn't a fan of this undercover job. He didn't want to share her with anyone. He huffed and got her attention.

"Come over tonight? Alexis and Mother will both be out, we can order in and watch a movie." He finished and watched as she thought about it.

"Alright Castle, now let me finish my paperwork." He smirked and watched her focus on finishing up a few documents.

…..

It was around six when Beckett finally looked up to find a sleeping Castle.

_God he's so adorable._

She smiled and stood up, gathering her things before waking up her partner.

"Castle get up." She firmly said, adjusting her jacket.

"Mmmphh." He mumbled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ricky, baby wake up." She seductively whispered in his ear, watching as he stirred.

Damnit.

She decided there was only one way left to do this.

Her hand reached up and grabbed…

His ear.

"Ow! Ow! Oww!" Castle rose up from his chair, a triumphant smirk on Beckett's face.

"Jeeze woman!" He rubbed his ear and pouted.

"That hurt."

"Poor you. C'mon, you said you'd feed me. I'm hungry." She sauntered off towards the elevator, Castle quickly following.

"Impatient detective?" He asked while in the elevator.

"Extremely. C'mon." She stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the Crown Vic. Once both of them were in the car, she started the engine and looked to pull out.

"Wait, before we go anywhere." Castle interrupted, earning a confused look from Beckett. He grabbed the back of her neck, and his lips crash landed on hers. He had control of the kiss as he sucked and bit, making her moan as her hands went to his soft hair. They pulled away a minute later, needing oxygen.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." They both smiled as Beckett pulled out into New York traffic, biting her lip, a smile dancing in her eyes.

…

"Wine, Kate?" Castle asked once they were through the door. He made his way to the kitchen as she removed her boots.

"Please." She walked over to him, watching as he poured the sanguine liquid into two glasses.

"Wow, you're short." He smirked and handed her a glass.

She took a sip and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon you giant man, let's go see what we can watch." They went and sat down on the couch, Kate scrolling through channels while Rick scrolled through his phone.

"Italian or Chinese?" He asked.

"Hmmm…chinese." She quickly replied, settling on a channel.

Castle went to order and Kate found a blanket, draping it over herself, she waited for him to return.

"Hello beautiful." He took his place under the blanket next to her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed and leaned into him.

"What are we watching?" He asked. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Aladdin!" She exclaimed, excitement laced into her voice.

"Aladdin? I thought you were more of the murder/sci-fi type?" He questioned, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Oh I am! But…god Rick when I was growing up, this was my favorite movie. I'd sit and watch it with my mom. Jasmine was my favorite Disney princess…still is. The story is beautiful, magical."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I love learning stuff like this about you." He pulled her closer and breathed in her scent.

"And I Mr. Castle…love food. I heard a knock, go get that." He grumbled and stood up, paying the delivery boy and coming back to the couch.

He loved her so much.

Everything about her just made him smile, and that little tid-bit she just shared…he could have sworn he just fell a little more in love.

"Your dinner Ms. Beckett." He handed her a carton and some chopsticks as they sat in silence, taking in each other, as well as the movie.

Once they had both finished, she cuddled up into his side.

"Best part!" She exclaimed like a little girl. She was singing along to 'A Whole New World' as she watched Jasmine and Aladdin take their magical carpet ride.

"You really like this movie don't you?" Castle asked once that scene was over.

"When I was a kid, I always dreamed of finding a guy like Aladdin. Someone who I'd go on adventures with, someone who could turn my world upside down, make me see things in a different light." She sat up and looked him in the eyes, her hand playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I love you." She whispered and softly kissed him, resting her forehead against his after.

"I love you Kate. So much." He replied, his soft breath hitting her lips with each word.

"I know I'm going to have to go away for a few days." She heard the hitch in his breath, and put her hand up to his cheek.

"Make love to me Rick." She whispered and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

He obliged, and they spent all night exploring one another until he finally pushed into her, slowly building a rhythm. They were perfectly in sync, and he whispered words of comfort and love into the night as they came apart, each other's names on their lips.

He collapsed on top of her, and she stroked his back.

"Don't move. That was amazing. You're amazing. What did I do to deserve you?" She softly pondered as his breathing evened out.

"Kate, look at me." She looked down and was met with his warm, loving eyes.

"You are everything. We're both so blessed that we found each other. I'm never letting you go, you are more than worthy of me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm worthy of you." He finished and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.

"You know your worthy of me. Don't doubt that. I love you handsome." She finished and they both smiled, he rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too."

They drifted into sleep, the worries of the coming days vanishing.

**God I hope that wasn't too corny. I just…that HAD to happen. I loved writing that! Their so cute! Anyway, sorry for the wait, I ran into some…issues…with the website and I couldn't post for a while. Hope you guys liked it! Love you guys a million! Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	10. Detective Alex Cooper

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, this show would be on HBO.**

_"You know your worthy of me. Don't doubt that. I love you handsome." She finished and they both smiled, he rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head._

_"I love you too."_

_They drifted into sleep, the worries of the coming days vanishing._

"Kate, Kate wake up." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, slightly rocking her back and forth.

"Castle go n'sleep. S'early." She mumbled and dug her face into her pillow.

"Umm actually, Kate it's 9:20, the alarm didn't go off." He cautiously stated and pulled his hand back, afraid of her reaction

"Mmm 9:20…" She mumbled.

Her eyes shot open then, her brain finally registering what he had said.

"9:20? C'mon Castle, let's get moving!" She rushed out of bed and into the bathroom before he could get two words out.

…

"Damnit, I hope we're not gonna be late." Kate stated as she weaved her way through some light New York traffic.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine." Castle put a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

She pulled up to the precinct and put the Crown Vic in park.

"It's 9:55, let's go." She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, Castle following suit.

"Fucking alarm." She mumbled as they made their way to the elevator.

"Hey, compose yourself. It's gonna be alright Kate. Who cares if you're a few minutes late? Not a big deal."

"But Rick, the last thing I want to do is get on her bad side. She's tough." Kate looked at him as the elevator descended floors.

"She loves you, trust me. Now c'mon, let's go do this." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before the doors dinged open.

…..

"Detective Beckett, how nice of you to join us." Gates greeted as both Beckett and Castle walked in. Castle's eyes immediately fell on the other man in the room.

"This is Detective Cooper, you're partner for this operation." The captain explained, and both detectives shook hands.

"Yes I am rather familiar with Detective Beckett, met her a few years back." He gave her a smug smile then turned his attention to Castle.

"Excuse me, and you are?" Cooper asked, a nasty tone to his voice.

"This is Rick Castle, he assists Beckett and her team." Gates explained.

"Oh yes, the writer. You're rather popular Mr. Castle. Nice to meet you." Cooper finished and stuck out his hand, a fake smile playing on his face.

"Pleasure." Castle grumbled, he really didn't like this guy. Black hair, green eyes, more-so around Beckett's age, some 5 o'clock shadow on his face, and he was built. But he had this…cockiness to him that made Castle want to just punch him in the face.

"Alright well, now that introductions have been taken care of, I'll waste no time in giving out the details to this operation." Gates put on her glasses and stared at a piece of paper, registering all of the information it contained.

"Beckett you will be posing at Mrs. Gabriella Rogers, and Detective Cooper as you already know you will pose as Mr. William Rogers, high end executive for Bradford National. If asked, you're company specializes in investments." Kate felt Det. Cooper inch closer to her, and could feel Castle tense up. She just wanted to comfort him, but knew no such action could take place here.

"You will find Ms. Amy Ruiz and bring her in for questioning, she has been nothing short of sneaky and we have theories that she is currently working at 'Kingston Suites'. Find her, bring her in, so Det. Cooper and his team can wrap this case up. You will be leaving tonight at 6. I expect to see you both back here at that time. You are dismissed." As they turned to leave, Gates voice rang out once more.

"Oh and Mr. Castle, as much as you help this team, and as accustomed as I am to seeing you here every day, please make yourself scarce these next three days. I don't want Detectives Ryan or Esposito getting off track." Castle nodded and opened the door, making his way to Kate's desk. He looked up when he heard Cooper chatting up Beckett in front of her chair.

"You know why you were picked for this Detective Beckett?" Cooper suavely asked, earning a glare from Castle.

"Not exactly." She replied, gripping her chair as he shifted closer to her. Castle's eyes narrowed, he gripped his phone for some type of relief.

"Because you possess very good undercover skills. Quite simply, you are extraordinary." He looked Beckett in the eyes and saw the look of shock on her features.

He took it as positive.

It was a disgusted form of shock.

Totally negative.

"Ahem." Castle cleared his throat and stood up, walking over next to Beckett.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you tonight Beckett." He moved in and kissed Beckett on the cheek, winking before finally making his way to the elevator.

Castle was going to explode, and soon. He stomped away to the break room, Beckett following him every step of the way.

Once the door was closed and locked…

He lost it.

"WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS!" Castle screamed, his fists clenching, anger seeping through every part of him.

"What a jackass! I wanna just….wring his neck! Of all the detectives in the NYPD, you have to go out with this narcissistic, annoying, smug, son of a bitch! Someone in their 50's and married wouldn't do?" He calmed down, but was still absolutely wired.

"Castle relax!"

"Don't tell me to relax!" He yelled back without thinking.

"RICHARD EDGAR CASTLE YOU SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TAPE IT SHUT!" She bellowed, glaring at him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from talking, but he was so mad he bit too hard, tasting blood.

"Listen to me. Cooper has always been like that. I'll go, come back, and then we can spend all day in bed together. I won't let him lay a hand on me outside the operation, okay?" She soothed and rubbed his back, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry for acting like a caveman." He apologized, pulling her in for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. God, she'd never get sick of him.

He was her everything, and she was happy.

They both pulled back, smiling like a bunch of love struck teenagers.

"Apology accepted, but you know Rick…" She toyed with the top button on his dress shirt, her eyes becoming hooded.

"Mhmm?"

"That whole caveman thing…" She moved her mouth to his ear.

"Really sexy." She breathed out, biting his earlobe and making him gasp.

….

"I need to pack." Kate looked at Castle as she gathered her things.

"Let me help." Rick stood up, putting his phone away and stretching.

"Castle, if it was up to you I'd be doing this operation in a rice sack." Beckett replied.

"No, not a rice sack! A potato sack is much better, bigger too!" That earned him an eye roll as they stepped into the elevator.

"You're unbelievable." She sighed and bit her lip.

"Aww you love me." He pinched her cheek and stepped closer to her.

Cue the eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She smiled and walked off the elevator, making her way towards the Crown Vic. She turned to face him and bit her lip once again, trailing her eyes up and down his strong form.

"You comin' Castle?"

Yeah, this woman was going to kill him.

**Sorry this took so long to get up! But guys! I HAD ONE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! ONE! If this is going to be a trend then I'm just not going to bother, and wait longer to update. I really want to hear you're thoughts, please guys.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**

**Follow me on tumblr! Tkxo93**


	11. Packing and autographs

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

_"You comin' Castle?"_

_Yeah, this woman was going to kill him._

….

"Castle, put it down." Beckett said as she continued packing her suitcase. He was holding up her black lace bra, inspecting it like it was the single most interesting thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

"You don't need these on your trip." He mumbled and folded them, putting the piece of clothing on his lap.

"It's just a bra." She reached over to take it from him when he grabbed her wrist.

"It's not just a bra Kate. This is lace. This is sexy. This is something he's definitely not gonna see." He hissed, a little shocked at how angry he sounded. He'd be lying if he said he was okay with this idea of Beckett posing as this guy's wife.

"Are you really still worried about this? Castle, it's gonna be fine."

"I don't like the way he looked at you, and I sure as hell don't like the fact that he called you extraordinary." He stared into her eyes and tried to calm his temper.

"Rick, he can try all he wants. I'm yours." She kissed him and laced their fingers together.

"He just…he irritates me." He breathed out and pulled her onto his lap, his head resting on her back.

"It's only three days, and I promise to call or text every day. In the meantime, spend some time with your daughter." She turned and faced him, her arms going around his neck.

"Which reminds me, should I tell her about…us? While you're gone?" He questioned and pulled her closer, the smell of cherries filling his senses.

"As nice as that sounds, I'd like to be with you when we break the news to your mother and daughter. I don't want them to think I'm running already by not being there when this happens. We're in this together, and I think out of everybody, Alexis needs to see that." She finished and played with the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

"You never cease to amaze me Katherine Beckett." He whispered against her lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. Their tongues found each other, stroking slowly and softly. Kate let out a tiny moan as she pushed herself tighter against him.

She broke the kiss and moved down his jaw, kissing and biting before settling on his pulse point.

"K-Kate. As much as I want this, you should finish-_god that feels good_-ah packing." He managed to get out. She hummed against this throat and bit down before soothing the wound with her warm tongue.

He took her by the hair and gently eased her face up to meet his.

"Finish packing." He firmly said and watched as a pout formed on her beautifully swollen lips.

"Pack first, sex after. Promise." He told her, they both smiled as she stood up, taking a deep breath before finishing up her luggage.

….

"There, all finished!" Castle exclaimed as he flopped down onto the bed, Beckett following suit.

"That was hell." She breathed out and draped her arm over her eyes.

"I thought we did good job when it came to picking out all your…undergarments." He looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, you tried to pack every god awful piece of clothing I own. You need to stop freaking." She turned to him leaned on her right hand.

"Just looking out for my gorgeous girl." He kissed her forehead and smiled, making her roll her eyes once more. In reality she was jumping like a schoolgirl on the inside, but she couldn't give his ego another boost.

Lord knows he didn't need it.

"Let's go writer-boy." She stood up, only to be pulled back down by her wrist.

"We've been through this Kate. It's Writer-_MAN_." He growled into her ear and pressed her chest flush against his.

"Oh, terribly sorry." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, making another move to get up.

"I think I've proved that to you more than enough. I'm all man Kate, what are you gonna do without me for three days?" He asked as he pulled her back down onto the bed.

She bit her lip, because _damnit_ he was _right._ Before they got together, three days without him was do-able. It was a little rough, but she could do it.

But now…

Now it was different. She wanted to cuddle up with him and fall asleep every single night. She wanted to feel him with her. She needed him, and three days was far too long in her book.

Then a thought hit her.

This was three _days_, what would happen when he'd leave for a book tour?

A _two-week_ book tour.

She bit her lip harder and a look of panic struck her features.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Castle put a hand on her cheek and pulled himself closer to her.

"I just...Rick I'm going for three _days_ and it's gonna be tough. What happens when you leave on a book tour for two _weeks_?" She sighed and glanced down at the mattress.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. We can make it Kate, don't worry. Plus, you're always welcome to come on these book tours. You _are _my muse after all, and Paula would love it." He finished. She looked at him and reached out for his hand.

"I know it's gonna be okay, everything is just so new, it's so fresh. We'll figure it out. And there's no way I'm going on a book tour, glitz and glam is your territory Mr. Castle, not mine." Her lips curled into a smile as he watched her. She just fascinated him in every way, and god he'd never tire of seeing a smile play on those soft lips of hers.

"But it'll be fun! You can fight off all the whores who want their chests signed! Tell them I only sign one woman's chest." He winked, and she scoffed.

"As tempting as it sounds to fight off floozy's, I'm all set. Plus, you haven't signed my chest, so you can't say that." She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled, grabbing her tongue with his teeth. They both laughed before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

He rolled on top of her, their mouths never losing contact as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him down to her, their chests pressing together. She gasped as he made his way down the hollow of her throat, biting and nipping. She squirmed under him, his hands playing with the waistband of her jeans.

Kate groaned and decided to switch it up, effectively flipping him on his back with one swift movement. His eyes were wide with shock and she giggled. He softly smiled, god he loved her. She straddled his hips and ground down on him, feeling his hard length against her throbbing core. Throwing her head back, she let him remove her shirt and bra.

He latched onto a nipple, sucking and gently biting while caressing the other one.

"Ugh, Rick." She threw her head back and grinded harder and faster on him. A low growl left his lips and the vibration sent a tingle straight to her core.

He switched breasts, and she clutched his shirt.

His shirt?

Why was he still wearing his shirt?

"Cas-take this the fuck off." She grabbed his shirt and pulled at his collar.

He hummed and pulled away, discarding the bothersome piece of clothing. She ran her hands down his torso, lightly pinching his nipples on the way. She felt his biceps, strong and powerful.

He was so damn sexy.

Castle pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning against the head board as he re-attached his mouth to her chest, licking his way down to her jeans. He popped a button and slid down the zipper agonizingly slow, making her whimper and rotate her hips. He hissed and grabbed her ass, earning a surprised gasp from her.

His hand suddenly reached for her nightstand, fumbling around until his hand sought out what he was looking for. He smirked against her collarbone and pulled away from her searing flesh.

She whimpered in protest and pouted.

"You stopped." She whined. He couldn't stop the grin that took over his face, because good heavens she looked absolutely adorable on his lap, hair disheveled, chest heaving, a pout on her beautiful face.

"What?" She asked, breaking him from his reverie. He kissed her and pulled back.

"What's that Rick?" She pointed to his right hand, which was clutching something.

Was that a…a marker?

"Is that a sharpie?" She asked, noticing a playful glint in his bright eyes.

"Oh yes, it's about time I signed your chest, don't you think?" He uncapped the marker and placed his free hand on her back.

"You're serious?" She asked just as he neared her right breast.

"Absolutely. This is long overdue, and it'll prove to Cooper that you're untouchable." The marker hit her skin, and she shivered. For some strange reason this turned her on, and she really should be protesting, but she found it hot that he wanted to let it be known she was his.

She felt the marker moving along her skin, the sensation only adding to her sex drive. He put the marker down and smiled at his work. God he'd been wanting to do that _forever._

"Looks like I'm gonna have to watch what I wear on this trip." She looked down at the signature and ran a hand over it, making Castle's breath hitch.

"Oh yes." He latched onto her neck and snaked his fingers into her panties, making her hips buck once his fingers found her nub.

"Rick…I need you. Now. Please." She was begging, and it had to be the hottest thing he had possibly ever heard come out of her mouth.

She grinded into his hand as she undid his jeans, reaching in to pull his engorged cock out. Their lips met in a frenzy as she lifted her hips in order to get her jeans and panties out of the way. Once fully disrobed, she pulled his pants and boxers down as he kicked them off.

He locked eyes with her as she sank down on him, a groan leaving their lips. Kate lifted herself again, leaving only his tip in. She sank down hard and fast, making his hips buck in response. A rhythm was quickly set, and in no time they were both panting and clutching at each other, begging for release.

"Fuck Rick…so…close." She grasped his shoulders and dug her face into the crook of his neck. He held her hips as he pumped into her, his release inevitable.

When he felt her walls clench around him, he couldn't help but fall with her.

She bit his neck before pulling back and screaming his name, her name coming out in a low moan from his lips.

Kate rested herself on his chest, both searching for an even breathing pattern.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." He kissed the top of her head as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Damnit, Castle it's 5:30." She stood up and stretched, noticing his eyes raking her body.

"C'mon Rick, I need to go." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

There was no way his libido was gonna calm down anytime soon.

**Pretty quick update right? Well I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews for the last chapter, it really made me happy. As a thank you, I even gave you Caskett sex! I promise we'll finally get on with Beckett leaving in the next chapter, but I couldn't resist writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	12. Car Ride's and pasts

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own them.

_"C'mon Rick, I need to go." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her._

_There was no way his libido was gonna calm down anytime soon._

…

They eventually got to the precinct, much to Castle's dismay. As the elevator dinged for the homicide floor, they exchanged a look and stepped out. Cooper and Gates were standing outside her office, watching the detective and writer as they made their way across the bullpen.

"Detective, Mr. Castle." Gates greeted as Cooper dragged his eyes over Beckett, the act not going unnoticed by Castle.

"Speaking of Mr. Castle, is there a reason for his presence at the moment?" Cooper asked, a smug grin on his features.

"He was just helping me with my suitcase." Beckett coolly replied, Castle noticed slight tension in her posture.

"Alright well then, I suggest getting on the road now if you'd like to get there in time for some proper rest. Have a good trip detectives." Gates said and walked into her office, leaving the three outside.

"Oh, before I forget." Cooper reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, which earned him confused looks from both Castle and Beckett.

"Well, you're supposed to be my wife, right? So I thought I'd make it more realistic." He opened the box and revealed a silver engagement ring, with a wedding band resting next to it. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver wedding band, which he deftly slipped onto his ring finger.

Castle's eyes narrowed as his grip on the suitcase got tighter. Kate felt the tension and knew it wasn't gonna end well if this continued.

"Oh…well…that's very umm…thorough of you Cooper. Can you just...gimme a sec?" She took the rings from him and looked over at a seething Castle.

"Castle, can we talk?" She nodded towards the break room and he obliged, trailing behind her. Once they were both in the room, she closed and locked the door, noticing how he had dropped the suitcase. His eyes focused on her, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Rick, you have to calm down. I know it's ridiculous, but it's an undercover mission." She put a soothing hand on his bicep, feeling his still tense muscle under it.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, his grip tight on her.

"You're _mine,_ do you understand me?" He growled into her ear. Before she could even process his sentence, his tongue had found a way into her mouth, hot and angry. His hands were all over her body, exploring, needing to feel every inch of her before she left him for a few days. She whimpered as he bit her lip, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. She grasped at his shirt, clenching the soft material under her hands.

She broke the kiss just as his fingers were toying with the button on her jeans.

"Whoa." Was all she could breathe out as she tried to straighten her appearance, all while trying to get her hormones under control, because _holy shit_ that was so unbelievably hot.

He took both rings and played with them, eyeing the bands. His gaze traveled to her eyes, her breath hitched as she read his features. 'Don't run, don't run.' His eyes were telling her, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Mark my words Kate, I'm gonna slip an engagement ring on your finger. I'm gonna marry you one day, Kate." He kissed the palm of her left hand as he slipped the engagement ring on, then the wedding band.

"Mrs. Katherine Castle, it's perfect." He kissed the top of her head as she processed all of this. She wasn't going to run, she wouldn't let herself.

"One day. But for now…Cooper is waiting." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking her suitcase and walking out, leaving him slightly in awe.

She seemed to be leaving him like that a lot lately.

…..

"Welcome back, I see you've decided to put on both rings." He looked down at her hand then back up at her.

"We should get going, here let me take that." He reached for her suitcase, and she pulled it out of his reach.

"I got it." She replied, an annoyed look on Cooper's face at that comment. They walked out of the precinct, Castle watching their every move.

He shot her a quick text before heading to the loft.

…..

Kate felt her phone vibrate as Cooper started the car.

**Text from Rick Castle.**

_If he touches you, I'll kill him._

_Love you._

She rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. She was more than happy to simply stare out the window for the entire trip.

Turns out Cooper had different plans.

"So…how have you been?" He questioned. She stared at him, trying to figure out what type of game he was playing.

"Good." She answered.

God this undercover operation was gonna be absolute _hell._

"I'm glad. It's been awhile Kate. I…I miss you." He turned to face her.

Aw shit.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." She simply replied and turned back toward the passing cars.

"You know last time we went undercover…we had a good time. Even managed to share a bed for a few nights." He kept talking, and damnit she wanted to just be back at the loft.

"That was years ago Alex." Her tone was cold and dismissive, and she saw his face fall a little.

"It doesn't mean we can't re-create what we had. It was special Kate. We were special." He reached over and grasped her hand. She quickly pulled it away, moving herself closer to the door.

"Well there's one bed, so you don't have a choice." He sternly replied, his grip now tighter on the steering wheel.

"You're sleeping on the floor." She grumbled.

"Yeah, right." He sarcastically replied and let out a chuckle.

"I'm serious Cooper. This is a serious undercover operation." She replied, not wanting to give away the fact that her boyfriend would absolutely punch his lights out if he even heard this conversation.

"Whatever you say, Beckett." He retorted in a smug tone, what a complete jackass. She decided to just ignore him and continue to stare out the window to calm herself.

"You can't fight it forever." God this man just kept going!

She rolled her eyes and once again, let it drop.

He was more annoying than Castle, and that was pretty damn annoying.

…..

Rick Castle sat at home, a glass of scotch in one hand, and the TV remote in the other. He was trying to distract himself from the fact that his girlfriend was heading upstate with that scumbag of a detective.

"Hey dad." His head snapped up at the sound of his daughter's voice. He flashed her a smile and stood up for a hug.

"Hey pumpkin, glad to see you." They sat down on the couch as Castle poured himself more scotch.

"What's with the drinking? Did something happen?" She questioned, a nervous tone to her voice.

"Nothing gets by you, does it? Just a long day. Ka-ah Beckett is gone for a few days on an undercover operation, so I'm gonna hang around the house, maybe get some writing done." He answered. She seemed content with the explanation, because she started telling him about the strange man her and Paige saw on the street while walking around the city.

"He was talking to his stuffed animal dad! It was strange." They both laughed before she bid him goodnight and headed upstairs.

He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep the day away, but he was dreading bedtime tonight. He wasn't a fan of sleeping alone, at least not since he discovered how much he loved cuddling up with his detective at night.

…..

"Alright, we're here." Cooper pulled up to a shabby hotel, stepping out to grab their luggage.

"Woo hoo." Beckett deadpanned and started making her way into the hotel, leaving Cooper to take care of everything outside.

Once up to their room, which did indeed contain only one bed, she wasted no time hopping into the bathroom to change into a proper pair of PJ's.

Sweatpants and a t-shirt. Cooper wasn't getting a show if she could help it. When she walked out, he was already in bed, clad in nothing more than his boxers. His defined muscles rippled under his smooth skin, but all Kate could focus on was the fact that he wasn't on the couch.

Where he was _supposed_ to be.

"Hey you." He greeted, shifting under the covers as she shot him a glare.

"On the couch Cooper. Now." She seethed at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon Kate." He begged, a pout taking presence on his face.

"Don't act all innocent. Get out of the bed, and get your ass onto the couch." She wasn't playing around anymore, this guy was seriously pissing her off.

"You'll be begging for me to come back before sunrise. Just like last time." He smirked and grabbed a pillow, tossing a sheet over himself on the couch.

She turned off all the lights before snuggling into bed.

It was so cold and…empty.

It lacked a certain writer's broad form.

She was definitely missing him, especially with the way Cooper was acting.

This was gonna be a long night.

**I know, I know, I took too long to update! I apologize! Anyway, bet you guys didn't see this whole Cooper-Beckett thing coming did ya? Yeah…the story kinda writes itself, so apparently now she has a past with Cooper. This is what happens at 1-2 AM. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	13. Morning Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_She was definitely missing him, especially with the way Cooper was acting._

_This was gonna be a long night._

Beckett woke up at the sound of her alarm, which she quickly turned off before it had the chance to annoy her even more. It was safe to say that she only got in a few hours of sleep, due to the lack of her writer's presence. She stretched, noticing that the couch was empty. Her head snapped towards the bathroom as she heard the door open, only to find Detective Cooper looking at her, clad in only a towel which was tied very low on his hips.

"Good morning sunshine. I was wondering when you were gonna get up, could have joined me in the shower." He winked and smirked, earning himself a Beckett eye-roll.

"I'm sure you were fine by yourself." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Cooper.

"What, no good morning kiss?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. She felt his arousal pressing against her thigh as she fought to pull her wrist out of his grasp.

"Let go Alex." She continued to tug, finally freeing herself from his clutches, she made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was locked, she continued her morning routine, wishing she was back at home with Castle instead of dealing with this arrogant douchebag.

Once out of the shower, she realized her clothes were back outside…where Cooper was undoubtedly waiting for her. She swore under her breath and turned the doorknob, keeping one hand tight on her towel.

"Well, hello detective." He whistled, his eyes skimming over every inch of exposed flesh.

"Keep it in your pants, Cooper. I just forgot some clothes." She reached down to grab some things out of her luggage, when she felt his presence behind her.

"Why? That towel does wonders for your form." He whispered, grabbing her hips in the process. She straightened her posture immediately, turning around to come directly face-to-face with him.

"Cooper, if we're going to get this undercover misson done, you need to stop." She firmly told him, stepping out of his grasp as she did so. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw.

"You loved it last time. What the fuck Kate?" He was frustrated, and took a step toward her. She stepped back, wanting to keep distance between them.

"Things have changed, nothing stays the same." She calmly replied, knowing that starting a fight would get them nowhere at this point.

"Changed? What the hell changed? Oh…oh I get it! You're fucking that writer, aren't you?" His voice was laced with venom, and it startled Beckett for a few seconds.

"My life it none of your business anymore, Alex. This is professional, and I'd appreciate it if we kept it that way." Was her answer, her poker face coming out, not giving away the fact that yeah…she was screwing around with the writer, but it wasn't Cooper's business.

"Frustrating woman." She heard him grumble under his breath. Deciding to ignore the comment, she walked past him and shut the bathroom door.

After changing into a pair of jeans, Kate shrugged on a black button up over her bra, making sure to only leave one button undone.

She didn't need anyone getting a peek at that _Richard Castle_ signature.

Once she stepped back out of the bathroom, she found Cooper fully clothed and sitting on the bed, fiddling with his phone. Their confrontation from a few minutes ago played in her mind, and she was more than a little thankful that the towel covered up that signature rather nicely.

She couldn't possibly explain why she had that written on her chest without giving away her new relationship with Rick.

"Well Mrs. Rogers, I believe it's time we start our day." Cooper stated as he made his way over to Beckett, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Cooper, you touch me, kiss me, or even breathe wrong, I will break both your legs, understand?" Beckett hissed at him, her eyes locking onto his.

"You're supposed to be my wife." He protested, stepping closer to her.

"Fine, hold my hand, put your arm around my waist, play it up. But if you push it I will not hesitate to shoot you." She lowered her voice, her tone catching him off guard.

"You're no fun. When the fuck was the last time you got _laid?_" He replied, his voice angry as he clenched his fists to his sides.

_Yesterday_ she thought, a small smirk coming to rest on her lips.

God he was a piece of work. She couldn't stand him, and their day hadn't even really begun yet!

"Let's go, we have work to do." She walked by him, knowing he'd be right on her heels.

…

His eyes fluttered open, before he quickly screwed them shut. The sun was blinding, and his throbbing headache didn't make anything better.

So Rick Castle tried to fall back asleep, his arm stretched out, reaching for something he couldn't seem to find.

Oh.

Right.

She wasn't in bed with him, not today.

Not for a few days.

He groaned and dug his head into his pillow, the pain in his head reminding him that an aspirin was necessary.

Last night, he had emptied his bottle of scotch, flopping himself into bed around two in the morning.

Not the smartest thing he could have done, but it would help him sleep.

He knew that, and even with the poison tonic he still only managed a measly 4 hours of sleep.

His detective had absolutely _ruined _him, he couldn't even sleep well without her!

A thought occurred to him in his disgruntled state of mind.

If he didn't get any sleep after one night, what would happen when he really _did_ go on those two-week book tours?

He'd have to drag her with him, even if she went kicking and screaming.

"Ugh." Castle slowly got up, his right hand holding his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He squinted as his hand fumbled around for the aspirin bottle, quickly uncapping it and downing two with some water.

A tired man stared back at him in the mirror, looking older beyond his years.

Yeah, he needed to get back to sleep.

Before he closed his eyes, he caught a quick glance at the clock.

7:47 AM.

….

"Damnit Cooper, keep your distance." Beckett whispered, elbowing his ribs to hit the point home.

"You're supposed to be my wife, at least _try_ to act the part." He hissed back, his hand grabbing her elbow.

"Is there a problem, sir?" A young man questioned them, quirking his eyebrow at the end of his sentence. He couldn't possibly be more than 25, his brown hair and gray eyes making him a sight to behold, especially with a six pack accompanying them.

"No, no problem. And who would you happen to be?" Cooper straightened his posture, flashing the kid a smile.

"Oh sorry, my name's Bradley Miles, I'm a lifeguard here at the hotel." He stuck his hand out, and Cooper shook it. Beckett was eyeing the kid, not because he was handsome (even though he was…_extremely_), but because he might know their suspect.

"Nice to meet you Bradley, I'm William Rogers and this is my wife, Gabriella." Cooper put his hand on the small of her back, stepping closer to her.

"It's a pleasure." Bradley shook her hand as well, looking directly into her eyes.

"Your wife is very beautiful Mr. Rogers." Bradley commented, a cool tone to his voice.

"Thank you, I'm a very lucky man." Kate felt Cooper's lips on her cheek, and it took all her willpower not to beat his ass in.

"Actually Bradley, we are looking for someone. Would you happen to know anyone who works here by the name of Amy Ruiz? See, she's my cousin and I'd like to meet up with her." Beckett spun her story, just like her writer would do. She was proud of herself, because Bradley Miles was deep in thought, processing her question.

"I might have seen her yesterday, cleaning out the bathrooms. Forgive me, I didn't pay much attention." Bradley answered.

"That's quite alright, thank you. It was nice meeting you Mr. Miles." Kate smiled at him once more, before watching him smile back and head to the pool.

"Get off me." She spat at Cooper as soon as Bradley was out of earshot.

"Seriously woman, you have to let me work here." He complained, making Beckett roll her eyes in disgust.

"Well, we know she's here. All we have to do is find her." Beckett said, slowly forming theories inside her head.

But this time, she was missing something.

A certain creative spark that came from a certain writer's mind.

**Much quicker update! This would have been done sooner, but I had no idea where to really go with it, I was a little stuck. Thank you guys for sticking with me! It means everything I swear!**

**Btw…who caught the little like half a line from 'In My Veins'?**

**And I had the make it 7:47…the 47 just had to happen.**

**Anyway! Haha I love you all, thank you.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**

**Follow me on tumblr! tkxo93 **


	14. Fights

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, we wouldn't still be in this hiatus.**

_But this time, she was missing something._

_A certain creative spark that came from a certain writer's mind._

Speaking of said writer, he had finally woken up around 10, feeling much better than he had earlier. He was having dinner with his daughter and mother tonight, and he had to make sure he wasn't in a downer of a mood.

If he was, they'd suspect something.

Then they'd grill him.

Then he'd give away his relationship with Kate.

And that was something that they didn't want to happen unless they were doing it together.

Speaking of his lady, he wouldn't mind hearing her voice as he started his day.

Now…

Where was his phone?

….

Beckett and Cooper had walked all throughout the hotel, trying to look for Amy Ruiz, or anyone who could inform them about her whereabouts.

Cooper walked back from the maid cart, and pulled Beckett over into a supply closet.

"The maid is Ms. Ruiz's best friend, she said that Amy isn't working today, it's her day off. But apparently she starts shift at 9 AM tomorrow." Cooper divulged this info, making the gears in Beckett's head turn.

"We'll track her down tomorrow then." Kate stated, biting her lip in the process.

"You know, that lip thing you do…it's so incredibly _sexy_." Cooper stepped closer to her, pushing her up against the door, crowding her space.

"What the _hell_ did I say about coming near me like this?" She glared at him, her blood positively boiling.

"You don't want to rekindle our _magic_?" He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"We never had any _fucking magic._" She angrily replied, her control slipping.

Kate Beckett was about a minute away from hitting this asshole.

"Such denial Katherine, oh my." His mouth was next to her ear now, making her shift uncomfortably.

She was about to open her mouth to tell off this bastard…

When her phone rang.

"I need to take this." She said through clenched teeth, and he moved to the side, thinking it was work related. Kate stepped out of the small room and into the open, free hall.

"Beckett." She answered without even paying attention to the caller ID.

"God that's so hot." His voice came through the line, and she laughed. She really missed him, and mostly because Cooper was making her life absolute _hell._

"How are you?" He asked, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm alright, didn't get much sleep honestly. What about you?" She started making her way back to the room, not even caring where Cooper went at this point.

"I didn't sleep either, guess I can't sleep without some sex first." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Really Castle?" She deadpanned, sliding her room key in and opening the door.

"Seriously though, I missed you last night. I'm used to having you next to me when we sleep, even though it hasn't even been long." He admitted, shuffling around his kitchen as he did so.

"Yeah well, it's only for one or two more nights. We'll make it, be a big boy Castle." She stretched out on the bed, finally able to relax.

"But Kaaaate, I want you here to take care of me." He whined, pouting into the phone.

"Grow up Rick." She laughed, he always made her feel so light.

Oh this man, this man was her everything.

"How's Cooper treating you?" Castle hesitantly asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"He's a pain in my ass." She sighed. She couldn't tell Castle everything, because he'd completely flip. When they got back to the city, he'd beat the crap out of Cooper, and that was one confrontation she wouldn't mind avoiding.

"I have no doubts." He grumbled, taking a sip from his rapidly cooling coffee.

"Well not like I can do much about his nasty personality." She draped an arm over her forehead, briefly closing her eyes as she did so.

"Wait, he's jiggling the door handle, I have to go." She scrambled the sentence out.

"Babe wait, I…"

"Bye Castle." She cut him off, pressing the end button and throwing her phone onto the bed.

….

"I love you too." He looked down at his black screen, running a hand through his hair.

Jeeze he couldn't even get out his 'I love you.' Before she ended the damn call.

He _really_ hated this undercover mission, especially if this was gonna happen.

Dinner, for his mother and Alexis. That's what he should focus on, because thinking about Kate was gonna drive him insane.

His Ferrari was sitting down in the parking lot, and he had the need to drive that to the grocery store, wanting to show off.

God, had it really come to this?

He really needed to stop overthinking everything.

"Damnit." He angrily mumbled, taking the keys to his Audi instead, wanting to fly more under the radar.

"She had to go, Cooper was walking in." He muttered to himself while descending the stairs.

As he approached his car, he shook his head to clear his bad thoughts, wanting to only focus on dinner.

….

"Who were you talking to?" Cooper asked as soon as the door shut behind him.

"None of your business." Beckett shot back. She was feeling guilty for cutting Castle off, and Cooper pouncing on her like that just added to her stress.

"It is my business, I'm your partner." He stepped closer, and anger flashed in her eyes.

Oh hell.

"You are _NOT_ my partner. You, Detective Cooper, are someone I was _stuck_ with for this _damn_ mission. You have been nothing less than a douchebag since the precinct, and I've had enough of your bullshit. This isn't my case, so you're lucky as _fuck_ that I haven't walked out on your sorry ass yet!" She was absolutely furious, but my damn that felt good. His face was in shock, and he took a step back, hanging his head.

"I don't know what's changed _Detective_, but I'm the same guy you slept with a few years back. So why don't you tell me, because I'm pretty sure I've made my intentions clear." He growled, his gaze locked on hers.

"I've changed Cooper, I've gotten my life in order, maybe you should try it one day. Might actually do you some good." She told him, her hands tightening into fists.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, if you need me I'll be at the bar." He walked out, the door slamming behind him.

Now if only they didn't have to sleep in the same room tonight…

….

Castle was busying himself with making some Chicken, Ziti, and Broccoli, the scent wafting through his loft as dinner time approached.

"Well hello darling, now doesn't that just smell absolutely delightful." Martha walked into the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine for herself as she took residence on a stool.

"Thank you mother, where's Alexis?" Castle asked, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"She's on her way." Martha eyed her son, he seemed a bit down, and kept glancing at his phone every few minutes.

"Richard, are you alright?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"Never better." He replied, throwing her a fake smile that only a mother could see through.

"Alright kiddo, enough with the façade. What's going on?" Martha saw his posture stiffen a bit.

"I told you, nothing is wrong." He tried again, needing to get his mother off his back.

"Well, when you want to man up and tell me what's really wrong between you and Beckett, I'll be all ears." He snapped his head up at the mention of Kate's last name.

"What makes you think this has something to do with her?" He asked, stealing a quick glance at his quiet cell phone.

It was mocking him.

"That, right there. You keep looking at that phone of yours. And please darling, I'm your mother I can read you like an open book, especially when it comes to your detective." She sipped her wine as he registered what she just said.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to discuss this right now." He brushed her off, not ready to tell his mother about his relationship with Beckett, and especially not about how she blew him off earlier.

"Hey Dad, Grams." Alexis walked through the front door, breaking the adults from their intense conversation topic.

"This isn't over." Martha whispered as she took her wine glass and went over to hug her granddaughter.

"What's going on?" Alexis questioned, looking between the two adults.

"Nothing, c'mon dinner's ready." Castle smiled at his daughter and turned off the stove.

He'd handle Kate later.

**Got this done just in time! So I'm going to Florida in…a few hours haha and I just HAD to give you guys a chapter before I left for a week. I hope this was enjoyable! Martha was so much fun to write, and it was great letting Kate yell at Cooper. Hopefully you guys will let me know with a review, please?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	15. I Missed You

**Disclaimer: Oh the things I'd make them do if I owned them…but ABC is doing a damn good job!**

_"What's going on?" Alexis questioned, looking between the two adults._

_"Nothing, c'mon dinner's ready." Castle smiled at his daughter and turned off the stove._

_He'd handle Kate later._

Dinner went by quickly; talk of everyone's day filling the room. Alexis had gone up to her room after, claiming there were some things she had to take care of. Castle had navigated back to the couch after washing the dishes, only to find his mother waiting for him, wine on the coffee table in front of her.

"Alright kiddo, what's going on?" She pushed a glass of wine towards him once he took a seat next to her, a sigh escaping his lips as he grabbed the glass.

"I told you, it's nothing. It doesn't even matter anymore." He mumbled and took a sip, the taste feeling good on his tongue.

"Oh come now Richard, telling someone will make it better. Let me hear it, I'm all ears." She turned to face him, wine glass now resting on the coffee table.

He put his wine down and stood up.

"I promised her I wouldn't."

And with that, he made his way to his office, door clicking shut behind him.

….

Finding Amy Ruiz was easier than expected.

She was supposed to come in tomorrow, considering today was her day off, but lucky for the detectives, they had managed to track down her boss and had him call her in.

Finding her was easy, trying to get her down to the city for questioning…now that wasn't exactly a cake walk.

Beckett laid in bed, recalling the night's earlier events…

"_Ms. Ruiz, if you wouldn't mind we'd like to take you down to the city, there are a few questions that need answering." Cooper had told her once she had arrived. Her eyes had gone wide, panic filling them._

"_Is this about Clark? I don't know anything I swear! I just…I found him dead! HE WAS DEAD! WHY?!" She broke down and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands._

"_Ms. Ruiz, we are both so very sorry for your loss, but you need to come down for questioning." Beckett calmly replied, a stark contrast to Amy's outburst._

"_Do you know what it's like to lose someone after you've found them?! Clark wasn't my boyfriend, he was also my bestfriend. I….I-miss him s-so much." She slurred the rest of her sentence into Beckett's shoulder as she cried. Cooper had gone to call in some uniforms, and soon enough, Amy Ruiz was being driven down to NYC._

Amy's words rattled around in Beckett's head, not resting for a moment.

If she lost Castle…she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

She quickly shook her head, those thoughts were not welcome.

Beckett just wanted to get back to the city, this undercover mission had annoyed her from the moment Gates had told her about it.

"We'll head back in the morning." She heard Cooper announce as he shut the door behind him, stripping himself of his shirt.

"Yeah." She quickly replied and turned to look at her phone.

She really did feel bad about cutting off Castle earlier, he didn't deserve that.

But honestly, there wasn't really an option, Cooper _was_ rattling the doorknob, and if he found her on the phone with Castle, lord knows what he would have done or said.

She saw Cooper flex his muscles out of the corner of her eye, and as nicely sculpted as he was…

She missed her big, broad man with the baby blues.

He yawned and pulled off his pants, leaving him standing at the foot of the bed with nothing except for his boxers.

"Bedtime." Cooper smirked and pulled down the covers, sneaking under them.

"Umm excuse me, this isn't the couch. Get the fuck out." She icily told him, her stare boring into his.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He moved closer and she stood up, jaw clenched in suppressed anger.

"I'm gonna go change, and when I get back you better be on the damn couch." She turned to grab her shorts and t-shirt when she heard him whistle from behind.

"Threats are extremely sexy Kate." She heard him say, and could feel his wink more so than see it. She simply rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to change.

"Just a few more hours." She told herself. This mission was the dumbest thing on the face of the planet, and all she wanted was to get back to normal.

_With Castle._

Her eye caught glimpse of the rings on her finger, and she didn't hesitate to practically rip them both off. When she walked back out, Cooper was still in bed, and she was the least bit surprised.

"Seriously? What the hell Alex?" She spat out his first name like poison on her lips, because she was so completely done with this man.

"I thought we could share at least one magical moment." He looked at her as she moved to the empty side of the bed, standing in front of it.

"Aw you took your rings off! They looked so good there too." He pouted and slipped his off as well.

"There, we're even. Now…what shall two, very sexy, and very single adults do all alone in a hotel room?" He fake pondered as Beckett crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sleep. Separately." Her tone was frigid, and her glare would send anyone cowering away.

Including Cooper.

"Fine, fine." He stood up and made his way to the couch.

"I can't understand you, as far as I know, nothing has changed since the last time this happened. The way you think is completely fucked up." And as soon as he spoke the words, he wished he didn't.

"Fucked up huh? Yes cause you've been a complete _gentleman_ you arrogant ass. Get out, I don't care where you sleep, but get the _hell_ out of this room." Her tone had floored him. She wasn't yelling at him, no, this was even worse than yelling. This was like calm and controlled anger. If he didn't leave soon, he had no doubts she'd shoot him.

Seriously.

As he made his exit, he tried to leave with at least _some_ dignity.

"You're missing out, I'm the best you've probably ever had." She slammed the door in his face and made her way back to bed.

_Cooper, you're not even close to the best._

She thought as sleep finally took over.

….

Beckett woke up at around 9, the sun streaming in through the windows making her eyes flutter open.

She stretched before making her way to the bathroom, freshening up and changing into jeans and a green t-shirt.

Green brought out her eyes, and she knew Castle would like it.

The fact that she wore the shirt strictly for Castle made her think about how far they have come, she would have never thought back when they first met that this kind of progression was even possible between them

But damn it was the most amazing thing ever.

She packed up everything and opened the door, taking a step before falling flat on her face.

"What the…?" She looked up to find Detective Alex Cooper, fast asleep on the floor.

"Of course." Beckett stood up and dusted herself off before going to wake Cooper.

"Cooper, get up. We have to get going." She nudged him with her foot and watched as he stirred.

"I don't wanna." He sleepily replied.

"Alex, let's go." Beckett reached down and shook him hard, causing him to jolt up.

"What's going on?" His voice was panicked, but he quickly settled down as he saw Beckett in front of him.

"I'll just…go get cleaned up." He hastily got to his feet before going back into the room.

…..

The car ride had been nothing less than tense, and very, very quiet.

Something Beckett was eternally grateful for.

Cooper pulled up to the 12th, and Beckett was out of the car before the engine was even off.

"I'll see you around Cooper." Were the last words she said to him before hailing down a taxi and giving the driver the address.

…

Castle was once again alone in his loft, it was around 2 and everyone was out and about.

He wanted to get some writing done, but to no avail.

Just as he shut down his laptop and closed his eyes, there was a knock at his door.

"Ugh." He got up, shuffling across the hardwood to the front door, clad in nothing more than boxers and a white t-shirt.

Quickly he ran a hand through his hair and over his face before opening the door.

The sight before him made his heart jump and a smile break out onto his features.

"Kate." He got out before she crushed her lips to his.

….

"You're back." He said between kisses, her hands were absolutely everywhere, and he couldn't even process what was happening.

"Yeah. Missed you." She quickly replied before cupping him through his boxers and biting down onto his pulse point.

His groan made her smirk, and she shoved his shirt up, signaling for him to get it off. He finally managed control over himself once her tongue was again down his throat. He pushed her into the front door, shutting it with their combined force.

His hips were against hers, grinding harshly as he bit down on her lower lip.

"Fuck." She swore before throwing off her top and bra.

"How was the mission?" He asked as he palmed her breasts, they fit perfectly into his hands.

"Stop talking." She told him and unbuttoned her jeans, wiggling them down to the ground before he literally ripped off her panties.

He took a nipple into his mouth, enjoying the way she writhed and gasped under his touch.

Damn did he miss her.

"Need you, now." She shoved down his boxers before kissing him and wrapping her slender legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?" He questioned, pulling away from her mouth just enough to get out the words.

"No, here. Bedroom is too far." She bit his earlobe and cried out when he slid into her, the sensation overwhelming.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck before thrusting into her, hard and fast.

"Oh god Rick." She was so very close, his fast rhythm was exactly what she needed.

He grunted and sped up, his thrusts messy but oh so good.

They came at the same time, screams and moans filling the loft.

With labored breathing, he slipped out of her, earning him a whimper from her.

"I missed you too." He kissed her sweetly and smiled.

**I couldn't end this chapter without Caskett sex…It just HAD to happen, damn these characters! Anyway, I know a few of you weren't a fan of the mission, and I have to admit it did give me some trouble. Now that Beckett's back, more fun at the precinct shall ensue! But don't forget about Cooper! He'll be back!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	16. He's back!

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own them. **

_They came at the same time, screams and moans filling the loft._

_With labored breathing, he slipped out of her, earning him a whimper from her._

_"I missed you too." He kissed her sweetly and smiled._

"I wasn't expecting you, not that I have any complaints." Castle stepped away from his partner, adjusting his shirt and buckling his pants.

"We managed to catch Amy Ruiz quicker than expected, so I decided to come here." She replied, hanging up her coat and setting her heels by the door.

"Coffee?" He asked, practically skipping into the kitchen.

"Please. But…make it decaf would you Castle? I wanna be able to sleep." She watched as he nodded in approval before fishing around his cabinets for decaf coffee.

"So tell me…how was it?" He asked once they were waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Too long, he was almost unbearable. But we got the job done, and that's all that matters." She sighed and sat down on the couch, stretching her legs out on the coffee table in front of her.

"True, but…" He took a seat next to her, casting his eyes downwards.

She sighed and smiled.

"He didn't touch me Castle." She rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with him.

"How do you know that was what I was going to ask?" He looked at her, quirking an eyebrow at his own question.

"Because you were thinking it quite loudly." She retorted, softly smiling at him.

"Now...where's that coffee?" He jumped up once she finished that question, rushing to the kitchen and fumbling around for coffee mugs.

"Here." He came back, handing her a mug, their fingers brushing against one another.

Electricity crackled between them, and Beckett slowly lifted the mug to her lips.

"So…what were you up to while I was gone?" She questioned, eyeing him over the rim of her mug.

"I got some writing done, and was questioned by mother…" He trailed off, and she set her mug down on the coffee table before crossing her legs and facing him.

"About?" She quirked her eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"That umm…that day when we were on the phone…and you hung up…I guess I was…upset." He looked down into his lap, shame overcoming him.

Really? He shouldn't have been upset, it wasn't even her fault that she had to hang up.

"Yeah well…I'm err…" She struggled to find words, and hated seeing him like this.

Beckett took a deep breath and turned his chin towards her.

"I'm sorry Rick. I had no other option." She explained, her eyes searching his baby blues for acceptance.

She eventually found it.

"I know, I guess I was just…taken back by it." He grabbed her hand and inched closer to her.

"But do tell, what did your mother say?" She pressed. He sighed and looked at her.

"She knew I was upset, and she knew it involved you. Don't ask me how, that woman just…_knows._" They both chuckled and he kissed the top of her head.

"Did you tell her anything?" Kate asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No, no. I mean I wanted to, but it wouldn't feel right unless I had you beside me." He answered, feeling her head rest on his shoulder.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Promise." She mumbled, and soon enough Castle felt her go slack against his shoulder. He smiled and carried her to bed, a smile on his lips.

…..

"Rick…Rick get up. I have to go into work." Kate shook her sleeping boyfriend, who was practically immovable and she couldn't manage to uncurl herself from his grasp.

"Mmm no. Comfy." He mumbled into his pillow, snuggling closer to Kate.

"Rick, c'mon." She nudged him lightly with her elbow, catching his ribs.

He grunted and eased his grip slightly, but enough for Beckett to slither out of bed.

"Kate? Nooo come back." He blindly reached out for her, before giving up and settling back into sleep.

She softly smiled and made her way to the bathroom, a lighter feeling in her chest.

A shower, that's what she needed.

She stripped down and turned the knob, waiting for the water to warm up.

A startled gasp escaped her throat when two strong arms engulfed her from behind.

"Do you have to go?" He whispered into her ear, voice gravelly and rough from sleep.

"Yes, but you know you're welcome to come with me." She answered, leaning back into his embrace.

"Of course, I mean what would you do without me?" He chuckled and she rolled her eyes, stepping out of his embrace.

"Oh I can think of a few things." She turned her head and winked at him, before stepping into the shower and closing the glass door.

"And don't you dare think about joining me! I can't be late!" She hollered over the water just as he started walking towards the door.

"Damnit." He mumbled and decided to wash up instead.

…..

"Castle, you comin'?" Beckett asked once she stepped out of the office, adjusting the watch on her wrist while doing so.

"Yeah, here." He handed her a to-go coffee and they made their way out of the loft.

….

They walked into the bullpen together, having an argument about Batman vs. Iron Man.

"Beckett just admit it, Batman is the greatest superhero ever. He has a _batmobile!_" Castle exclaimed while setting his coffee down on her desk.

"So? A cool car doesn't make someone a superhero Castle." Beckett replied as she sat down and turned on her computer.

"You sure? Cause I always thought my Ferrari made me a superhero." He answered, earning another eye roll from his girl.

"Detective Beckett, how nice to see you again." Both Beckett and Castle looked up at the source of the voice, and watched as Det. Alex Cooper sauntered into the bullpen, a smirk on his features.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your _own_ precinct?" Beckett snapped as Castle glared.

"I'm here to assist with some cases, working with Karpowski mostly. However, I _was_ told that if your team needed any help, I shouldn't hesitate to offer my _assistance._" He winked and walked away, making his way toward Karpowski and her team.

…..

"I want him gone!" Beckett snapped at Gates, she was absolutely fuming and clenched her fists to try and temper her frustration.

"You don't get to make that call detective. Cooper's skills have proven helpful, and this precinct needs his help for a bit." Gates growled back, taking control of the situation.

Kate sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Now I have work to do, as do you. You are dismissed detective Beckett." Gates said and glared at Beckett until she was out of the Captain's office.

….

Castle had watched the interaction, and he knew she would be fuming.

"What's that all about?" Castle snapped his head and found Ryan standing above him, Esposito next to him as always.

"Det. Alex Cooper is here, and umm…Beckett doesn't seem to like it." Castle finished, sneaking another glance into the office.

"Oh man, I've heard that guy is slime. I heard he has a reputation of sleeping with suspects to extract info. Kinda creepy." Esposito chimed in, which made Castle's eyes go wide.

He looked over to the office once more to find it empty, his partner no longer occupying the space.

"She seemed pissed, I'm gonna try to go and find her." Castle stood up and made his way to the break room, finding his partner there, on the couch.

He closed the door before making his way toward her, slightly nervous as he did so.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, standing tall in front of her. She looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, he just…I don't like him." She calmly answered while standing up, trying to compose herself before she headed back out into the bullpen.

"Come here." Castle reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek as they stood wrapped up in each other.

"I know the boys don't seem to like him either, and you _know_ I can't stand him. We'll just steer clear of him and do our jobs." Castle reassured her and she pulled away, planting a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Rick." They both smiled and snapped their heads when they heard the voice.

"Oh sorry, didn't know I was interrupting."

….

There stood Det. Cooper, his hand on the door handle as he watched Beckett pull her hand away from Castle's as though it was scalding.

"I'm gonna go, see you out there." She walked past both men, back to her desk.

"So…that was interesting." Cooper walked towards Castle, the door shutting behind him.

"Do tell _Mr. Castle_...how long have you been banging her?" He backed Castle up against the counter, his arms crossed confidently over his chest.

"Excuse me? We're just friends." Castle confidently replied, anger boiling in his blood.

"_Really now?_ Because hand holding seems a little strange to me between _partners_." Cooper lifted an eyebrow, pressing for answers.

"She needed comfort, I'm her partner, it's my job to look after her." This man was testing his patience, he would love to knock him into next week.

"Why exactly do you stick around here? I have no doubts you have more than enough research to write several books."

Castle glared at him, his jaw clenching.

"I like to help on cases, that's it. We're done here." Castle sharply told him and walked out, anger seeping into his bones.

Having Cooper in the 12th was gonna be a _real_ pain in the ass.

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm kicking myself for being so unfair to you guys. I apologize, and I also apologize if updates aren't all the time, I just started college. But I hope this chapter was good for you, I missed writing honestly. So…the promo pics, video, EW pics…I'm DYING. I don't know if I'm gonna make it till the 24****th**** guys! I love you all.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**

**Follow me on tumblr: tkxo93**

**Twitter: kahwajiant (I had to change it, I got spammed on my old one.)**


	17. Let's talk

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_Castle glared at him, his jaw clenching._

_"I like to help on cases, that's it. We're done here." Castle sharply told him and walked out, anger seeping into his bones._

_Having Cooper in the 12th was gonna be a real pain in the ass._

Castle made his way back to Beckett's desk, fists clenched as he sank down into his chair.

"Castle, you okay?" He felt Beckett's eyes on him as he stared straight ahead, anger still running through his blood, hot and fiery.

"Never better." He ground out between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing as Cooper passed them, flashing a smile towards Beckett.

"Go calm down, I don't need you this worked up." Beckett said and finally managed to meet his eyes. He was mentally battling himself, not wanting to leave her, but knowing that she wouldn't rest until he let himself cool off.

"Fine. I'm gonna go for a walk." He stood up and walked towards the stairs, taking a deep breath as he made his way down towards the exit.

…

"Everything okay?" Beckett looked up to find Esposito standing in front of her, a concerning look in his eyes.

"Um yeah, I just sent Castle to cool down. He was worked up about…something." She bit her lip before watching Esposito sit in Castle's chair.

"Look, whatever is going on between you guys…you know I'm here. And so is Ryan. So c'mon Becks, how long have you been sleeping with him?"

Beckett sat there, mouth agape and thoughts in overload. Well damnit, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

"I...umm…what? Sleeping with him? C'mon Espo that's ridiculous." She turned her attention toward her paperwork, but she felt his eyes on her, analyzing her thoughts.

"Is it? C'mon Beckett, I'm a detective. Something has changed between you two. Don't deny it." He smirked as Beckett's cheeks turned pink.

"Don't you have some work to do?" She glared at him, but it only made his smirk grow wider.

"Nope."

"Well now you do." She handed him her stack of papers and heard him grumble something along the lines of 'someone's in denial' as he walked away.

"Need any help?" She turned to see Cooper standing in front of her, and wasted no time giving him an annoyed expression.

"I'm all set." She snapped at him, turning towards her computer.

"Hey, I was just offering." He replied, and made his way around behind her. His hand found her shoulder and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me for dinner Kate, let me make you fall in love with me all over again." He kissed her cheek and walked away, leaving a very shocked Kate Beckett in his wake.

…

Castle had just come back from his walk just as Cooper planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

_His girlfriend._

Castle's anger rose once again, but before he could hide it he noticed Beckett staring at him.

He made his way toward her desk, eyes locking with hers. A million questions passing between them, but only one left his lips.

"What happened?" His tone was rough and edgy, anger more than evident.

"It's nothing Castle." She saw his eyes turn a darker shade of blue, almost insisting on an answer.

"What does he want Kate?" He tried again, going over to sit in his chair.

"I told you, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She brushed it off and continued scrolling through a webpage, losing herself in her work.

"Fine. Well, I'm going home. Need to take care of some writing." He got up and walked out, leaving Beckett stunned and hurt.

Her thoughts were all over the place, but the one that stuck out was how this action was so very _childish._

She sat back and thought about everything, just deciding to take some time to reflect.

….

Castle walked into his loft a short time later, he walked into his office, throwing off his coat along the way.

It really bothered him that Kate couldn't open up to him about something involving Cooper, especially since he'd walked in on him kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

He needed to clear his head, because he knew that Cooper was getting to him far too easily for his liking.

Castle opened his laptop and started to write, his emotions and thoughts winding themselves through his characters.

…

Beckett sat at her desk, a little lost after Castle had just walked out on her like that. It had been a good hour or so, but she didn't feel good at all about how things went down. She knew she had to be more open with him, but it was so damn _hard_ when all she wanted to do was lock everything up.

She took a deep breath and stood up, decided to head to her apartment as she pulled on her coat and shut down her computer.

…

Castle was lost in his characters, the story was practically writing itself and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. That was, until his phone rang.

He looked down at the caller ID to see his detective's face, and he took a deep breath before picking up.

"**Castle."** His tone was cold and he sounded a little hurt.

"_Hi. Umm..what are you up to?"_ She sounded a little scared, a little apprehensive even.

"**I was writing. Can I help you with anything?" **His tone had softened, but barely. Kate sat down on her couch with her glass of wine and bit her lip, contemplating how to go about this.

"_He asked me on a date."_ She held her breath, waiting for his reaction to this new information.

"**And you said no, right?"** Castle shifted upright in his seat, elbows resting on his desk.

"_I didn't answer, but I wasn't going to say yes. I'm with someone."_

"**Aha. Well, thank you for telling me this."** He was ready to end the conversation, but she knew she had to tell him more.

"_I know I have to stop keeping things from you, I know I have to start letting you in more. Truth is Castle, letting someone into my life like this is so new to me. I don't really know how to adjust, so just…bear with me okay? There will be a day when I'll start telling you everything, even about my history with Cooper. But until then, I want you to be patient. Because I'm a work in progress."_ She took a breath to steady herself as she waited his response, the seconds seemed to tick by oh so slowly before she heard his voice.

"**I understand, and I'm sorry. I acted like a child before I left, and I should have stayed. We're gonna get better at this Kate, you and me. We can do this together, but just like you, this is new to me as well. So I want you to know I need you to be patient for me too, because it can be hard for me when it comes to other men because of my marriages."** He finished and waited, needing to hear her re-assuring voice.

"_I get it Castle, it isn't easy to jump into something like this after the marriages that you've had. It's gonna take a while, but we'll find our way. We always do." _She smiled and rolled her eyes and such a sappy line.

Castle's whole face lit up and he breathed a sigh of relief, feeling better after this conversation.

"**You are indeed correct detective. Now, would you mind if I joined you for dinner? I have a bottle of wine that is just dying to be opened."**

"_I'll be waiting writer-boy. Grab some Italian on your way over."_ She pressed 'end' and sat back, smiling like a goofball.

They hadn't been together long, but Rick Castle was most _definitely _changing her.

But she couldn't help but like the change.

She knew she had to be better not only for him, but for herself. If he was going to be patient with her and help her along the way, then he was one hell of a man. She had never known someone with such patience.

Then again, she'd never known someone quite like Castle.

**I know! I know I know! I made you guys wait SO long for this! Truth is I've been completely caught up with schoolwork, and I apologize greatly for not getting this up much sooner. My first semester is almost over, so more updates will be coming up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**

**Follow me on tumblr!**

**becks-castle41319 (yeah, I changed it. This url is much better haha)**


	18. Goodmorning Detective

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.

**You guys, I had a little fun with the end of this chapter, and I know it probably seems unrealistic…but it's my fanfiction so…it shall be as I say! Oh and happy reading!**

_She knew she had to be better not only for him, but for herself. If he was going to be patient with her and help her along the way, then he was one hell of a man. She had never known someone with such patience._

_Then again, she'd never known someone quite like Castle._

…..

They were on the couch, two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table in front of them, their stomachs full.

His arm was around her shoulders, and she was leaning on him as a James Bond movie finished playing on the screen. The movie was his idea, and she wasn't going to argue, mostly because she had a love for James Bond movies…secretly of course.

They had dinner beforehand, and needless to say it went pretty well. They both didn't enjoy what was going on with Cooper, but unless it got ridiculous, Gates wouldn't do much about it.

She felt him place a kiss on top of her head as her eyes fluttered closed, taking in the moment. A sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled closer to him, her face buried into his arm.

"Kate." She heard his voice, low and a little sleepy.

"Let's get you to bed, before you pass out." He chuckled and she nodded her head in protest.

"I'm comfy." She took a deep breath, allowing her senses to fill up with his masculine scent.

"No, c'mon." He stood up and pulled her up over his shoulder, her legs hitting his chest.

"Castle put me down!" She wriggled in his grasp, jolting awake as he made his way to her bedroom, a smile on both of their faces.

"Nope, it's bedtime." He closed her bedroom door with his foot before placing her on the mattress, his hulking form towering over her.

Her hand came up to caress his face as their eyes locked, pulses racing.

"I don't like fighting." She said, nuzzling his cheek while her eyes fluttered closed.

"I don't like it either, especially not with you." He answered, placing a warm kiss on her cheek. She pulled back and planted a firm kiss on his lips, her hands cupping his face as her tongue teased his lips.

"Can we make it up to each-other?" She sighed and felt him smile against her.

"Absolutely."

His hands pushed up her top while hers hastily tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, stumbling as his breath ghosted over her chest. His mouth tugged at the lace, pulling at it as her hands raked through his soft hair. Her moans grew louder as she finally popped open his last button, pushing the annoying garment off of his shoulders. His hands unclasped her bra, her breasts falling free before his hands were on them, kneading and sucking at the supple skin.

"Cas-Ca-ohhh god." His mouth closed over her left nipple, wet tongue teasing her as his left hand was occupied with her right breast, pinching and rolling her hardened nub between his fingers. She arched into his hot mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt his hardness press into her beneath all of their fabric.

God _why_ were they still wearing clothes?

"Take off my pants, now." Her command came out breathy and a gasp left her lips as she met his eyes, a fire blazing in them. She felt his smirk on her lower abdomen, before feeling her button pop out and her zipper slip down, a wave of relief washed over her as he slipped her pants off.

"You're so wet, shit Kate." He growled and yanked down her soaked white lace, his fingers toying with her entrance as he pulled her in for a harsh kiss, tongues and teeth clashing without hesitation.

"Overdressed." She mumbled, words tumbling into his mouth as she tugged on his belt, grazing his hardness as she unbuckled it.

Before he knew what had happened, she had flipped him on his back. Her fingers found the button of his jeans and released it before meeting his eyes and tugging his zipper down with her teeth.

_Her fucking teeth!_

His eyes rolled back as a loud groan escaped his lips, eyes closing in pleasure.

She bit her lip as her hand closed around his boxer-clad cock, anticipation dripping in her veins.

"Fuck." He ground out as soon as her fingers slipped under his waistband, slipping off the only piece of clothing keeping them from each other. She took him in hand, rubbing his tip along her dripping folds, her need for him rising.

"Damnit Kate." He grabbed her hips and flipped them over, a squeal escaping her lips followed by a giggle.

His chest clenched at that beautiful noise, he'd do anything to be able to hear that noise for the rest of his life. His smile reached his eyes and he saw as she returned it, her 1000 watt smile warming his insides as he pushed into her, gently kissing her neck. Her hands found purchase in his hair as her legs tightened their grip on his waist, her breathing becoming erratic as he pulled out slowly.

Her whimper only added to his arousal and he drove back into her, groaning as her heat enveloped his throbbing member. They started a rhythm and with each twist and thrust of his hips their moans grew louder, her voice changing pitch as it got higher. His thrusts grew shorter and more forceful, his hand traveled around and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him as he growled into her collarbone.

She came right after that, a loud shout of his name as he came with her, a grunt followed by her name, their sweat stained bodies sliding against each other in bliss. He pulled out and rolled next to her, both staring at the ceiling.

"That was…"

"Yeah. I know."

"Damn, Castle." She turned to him and gave him a smile, he pulled her close and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

….

They were woken from their slumber by a knock on the door, and because this was her apartment, it was only logical that Kate get up and answer the door. Plus, her boyfriend was snoozing like a bear next to her.

She rolled out of bed and pulled on his purple dress shirt from last night, making sure to button most of it up before answering the door.

Kate turned the handle to reveal a few…rather interesting figures standing on the other side of her door.

Ryan, Esposito, which really wasn't a big deal.

However, they were accompanied by Det. Cooper and…

Captain Gates.

Kate was completely confused, and before she could even get out two words, she was given a reason for their presence.

"I assume you are wondering why we're here. Well...Detective do you have any idea what time it is?" Her captain asked her, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"I…umm…" Beckett stumbled over her words, her confusion getting the best of her.

Give the woman a break, I mean she _just _woke up.

"It's 12:10 Detective Beckett, and if you haven't already figured it out, we're all here because you nor Mr. Castle would pick up your cell phones, which makes me question…where exactly _IS_ mister Castle?"

"He...I think he had a umm…meeting with his publisher this morning." She's blushing so _hard._ And shit, shit, SHIT she is standing in front of her _boss_ in her _boyfriend's_ dress shirt with _nothing underneath._ Could this get any _worse?_

"Babe, you think we should start using condoms?" Her eyes go wide with horror as she hears Castle's voice, her face turning into a shade of red that has probably never even been seen before. She turns to face him, clad in boxers and carrying a box of Trojan condoms, he freezes when he sees who's at the door.

"Umm…hi." He awkwardly greets, looking down at the box in his hand before chucking the box into the living room, his face now matching the shade of his girlfriend's.

She could see Cooper's smug smirk as the boys stood slack jawed, their Captain still with her eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Kate _knew_ she hadn't set her alarm last night, and since she forgot to charge it, there's no way it wouldn't be dead by now. Castle on the other hand, had a perfectly functional cell phone…which happened to be on vibrate in his jeans pocket…his jeans which were on her _floor_ in her _bedroom._

"Well then…I expect you two in my office by 2. Oh and Mr. Castle…put some pants on." With that, Captain Gates turned sharply on her heel and walked away, her detectives following her.

Well...isn't this _fucking great?_

**So, this scene had been stuck in my head for MONTHS and I just could NOT let go of it haha I love it! So next chapter, we get Lanie's reaction, along with the reaction of Martha and Alexis. Sorry it wasn't in this chapter, I promise it'll be in the next one!**

**-Talar**

**Follow me on Tumblr!**

**becks-castle41319**


	19. One hell of a day

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_"Well then…I expect you two in my office by 2. Oh and Mr. Castle…put some pants on." With that, Captain Gates turned sharply on her heel and walked away, her detectives following her._

_Well...isn't this fucking great?_

…..

Beckett closed the door and pressed her forehead against it, attempting to process everything that just happened.

What the hell _did _just happen?

"Kate?" She heard the hesitancy in his voice, and wasted no time turning around to face him, her eyes blazing.

"Condoms Castle?! Seriously?! What the hell was that?!" She poked him, her frustration mostly coming from being discovered practically naked by her own colleagues and _boss_.

Also for her own stupidity, I mean how could she forget her frackin' alarm?!

"Okay first of all, ouch! And second, how was I supposed to know who was at the door?!" He put his hands up in defense, and she really did feel a little bad for taking this out on him, but seriously…

It _was_ partially _his fault._

"Explain yourself. Right now." She commanded, a stern look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, you hardly look intimidating in my shirt. Sexy is a better word." He stepped closer, attempting to distract her from this mess.

"Castle!" Beckett snapped at him, her determination for an answer getting the best of her.

She damn deserved one after this.

"Okay, okay. I just…when I saw you weren't in bed once I woke up, my curiosity got the better of me and…I might have opened your nightstand drawer…" He trailed off, a nervous look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Oh she looked _pissed._ He had to fix this, NOW.

"I…I saw the box sitting there and I flashed back to Alexis, and how Meredith and I weren't careful, we relied on the pill and well…I just want to be careful. This is so new and…it makes me nervous sometimes knowing that your pill could fail and we could have a kid, Kate." He admitted, a hand ruffling through his hair as he finished his sentence. Her eyes had softened and damn this man for being so damn caring, because she's _supposed _to be mad at him.

"That's…it's sweet Rick. And yes, maybe we should consider it, because you're right it _is_ early in this relationship. But did you have to walk in going all 'Babe, you think we should start using condoms?'" She mimicked him, a smile creeping on his lips at her imitation.

"Again I repeat…how was I supposed to know who was at the door?"

"I don't know Castle, you could have like peeked around the wall or something."

"True, my secret agent skills would have been useful." He scraped his stubbly jaw as she walked by him, giving him an eye roll as she retreated to her bedroom.

"Excuse me detective, where do you think you're going?!" He shouted after her.

"To shower, and don't you dare join me!" She hollered back, disappointing her eager boyfriend.

"Damnit." He mumbled and started heading towards her bedroom, when he suddenly turned back towards her living room. He snapped his fingers and searched around for that box of condoms he'd shucked over there, and after practically flipping his girlfriend's living room upside down, he managed to find it behind one of her couches.

"Aha! Can't lose you, I need you." He held up the box in victory before making his way towards the bedroom, a smile on his face.

….

Beckett was fidgeting in the elevator, wringing her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for the doors to slide open.

"Hey, relax Kate. You're making me nervous." Castle admitted, putting his large hand on her shoulder, the weight comforting her instantly.

"Sorry, just…it's nerve wracking Rick. I'm still embarrassed and my image is important to me."

"Just take it easy Kate, it's all gonna be fine." He said just as the doors opened. Beckett took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator, her partner behind her as always. They made their way towards the Captain's office, disregarding the looks they were getting from Ryan and Esposito.

They knew the boys would be taunting them later, they didn't need it now.

Beckett rapped on the door, before seeing her boss gesturing for her to come in. She took one last glance at Castle, and twisted the doorknob, a knot sitting tight in her stomach.

"Captain." She nervously greeted, watching as her boss stood up, eyeing both her lead detective and her plucky sidekick.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. How nice to see you." She took off her glasses and stared at them both, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm going to ask you both one question, and I expect one honest answer." She watched the apprehension on their faces, how both of their jaws tightened at the end of her sentence.

"Are the two of you in a relationship?" Gates asked, straight to the point. Castle and Beckett looked at each other before answering, their eyes communicating for them.

"Yes. Castle and I are in a relationship." Beckett answered, letting out a deep breath as she watched her captain think.

"Usually I'd be opposed to such a pairing, but seeing as how Mr. Castle does not technically work for the NYPD, I cannot punish him as I would like." They both relaxed, shoulders noticeably dropping.

"However, because I was not told about this beforehand, Mr. Castle you are not allowed at the 12th for a week. I expected more from the two of you. Cooper was right to have us go to your apartment. Now, as long as there's no PDA in my precinct, the two of you may continue this partnership." The pair was shocked, because after this morning's fiasco there was _no way_ Gates would let Castle stay.

Apparently people are still full of surprises.

"You are both dismissed." They walked out, both in a haze of the recent events.

…

"So…we're good?" Castle turned to Beckett, confusion on his face.

"Umm yeah. I guess." Beckett answered, still trying to make sense of everything.

Then she realized something.

"Wait, Gates said that Cooper was the one who wanted to come to my apartment. Isn't he supposed to be working with Karpowski?" Kate asked, the wheels in her head turning.

"He said he wanted to make sure you were okay, got worried once he got wind that your weren't picking up your phone." Ryan jumped in, Esposito coming to join him.

"By the way, purple looks good on you Beckett." Espo teased, both him and Ryan high fiving at that statement.

"Shut up." She mumbled and rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Lanie._

"Shit." Beckett mumbled before reading the text.

**Get your booty down to the morgue RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE SO MUCH EXPLAINING TO DO. **

**Bring writer boy too.**

"Let's go Castle." She sighed and walked towards the elevator, leaving Ryan and Esposito chuckling behind them.

…

"Detective Beckett how nice of you to join me." Lanie said, a stern look on her face once Castle walked in.

"Hi Lanie." Kate answered, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"So I heard some interesting news from Kevin and Javy today." Lanie smirked, watching the two lovers in front of her squirm uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Oh? What was that?" Castle squeaked out, knowing that Kate was gonna get the worst of it unfortunately.

"They told me, that when they went to your apartment this morning; they found _you_ in a purple dress shirt and _you_ apparently came out babbling about condoms." She pointed at them both, a blush creeping onto their cheeks, especially Beckett's.

"Any details you'd like to share with the class? Like maybe…when did the two of you start what I'm assuming is a relationship?" Beckett looked at the floor tiles, the white looking much more inviting than her best friend's face.

"A few weeks ago." Beckett mumbled, suddenly very uncomfortable under her friend's gaze.

"Mhm. You have so much to tell me. Castle do you mind stepping out for a second please?" Lanie startled the writer, getting a nod in response before walking out.

"So tell me…" Kate looked up at her friend's face, a curious gleam in her eye.

"How's the sex?" She eagerly asked, drawing a groan from the detective.

"Lanie I'm not giving out details." Beckett defended, her arms crossing over her chest as she finally stood her ground.

"Awe c'mon girl, you owe me after keeping something like this to yourself! You know how long I've been waiting for you to jump him!" Lanie responded, making Beckett's cheeks flush once more.

"He umm…the sex is…the sex is amazing." Beckett stumbled out, biting her lip while watching a smirk creep onto the ME's face.

"I knew it would be! See, you should listen to me more often." Kate rolled her eyes at a very enthusiastic Lanie before taking a step back.

"I'm gonna go now, call me when you have something." Beckett started to walk away, before she was interrupted once more.

"Wait, one more question!" Lanie called out, making Kate swear under her breath as she turned around, an eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

"Is he…big?" Kate's face went red in an instant.

Only Lanie.

"I don't think that's your business." She shot back, trying to get out of this _extremely_ uncomfortable situation. It wasn't that she didn't love girl talk, it was just that she felt what she had with Castle was more private than other men.

"Kate." Lanie glared, and Beckett knew she wouldn't give up unless she got an answer.

"Will you stop questioning me if I answer you?"

"Absolutely.

The detective bit her lip, a smile creeping onto her face.

"He's…he's huge Lanie." God she could feel her face absolutely _burning up,_ and _jeeze_ was it was _hot _in the morgue.

"I'm so happy for you! Now go have yourself some sex. Good for the soul." Lanie winked and watched Beckett walk out, more than thankful for this information about their relationship.

….

"So? What happened?" Castle questioned as soon as Beckett walked out of the morgue, noticing the blush on her face.

"She umm…girl talk Castle." He nodded his head in understanding and smiled, because she looked so _adorable_ when she was all flustered.

"Since there's nothing to do, do you mind helping me make dinner tonight? Since we agreed we'd tell my mother and Alexis." Castle asked, hoping that she'd agree to his proposal.

"Yeah, let's go Rick." She smiled and hopped in the car, excited for the opportunity to tell his family.

….

As soon as they had walked through the door to his loft, rotisserie chicken in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other, Kate's feeling of excitement quickly dissipated and was replaced with worry.

Martha didn't concern her, but Alexis…

Alexis scared the daylights out of her.

If she couldn't get along with the girl, there was no way she could be with Castle, she couldn't put him in a position to choose between two people who mean so much to him.

Tonight was gonna be a test for Beckett, and she knew she'd have to put her big girl pants on if she wanted to make ground in establishing a solid relationship with the teen.

….

An hour later, nearly everything was finished. The only thing left was to finish up the salad, which Kate had no problem doing, telling Castle to pop open some wine while she put the finishing touches on their dinner.

"It smells great." He settled behind her, hands around her waist and chin settling on her shoulder. She breathed him in and finished cutting up the lettuce, quickly grabbing a tomato and slicing that as he watched her.

"I never knew you could cook." He breathed out, his warm breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I told you, so many layers to the Beckett onion." She finished the tomato and turned around to face him, a smile on both of their features.

"I'm happy we're doing this Kate." She could tell there was another meaning beneath his words, not only was he talking about tonight's dinner, but also the relationship as a whole. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and smiled into his skin.

"I am too, so very happy Rick." His heart melted as his grip on her grew tighter.

"Richard!" They jumped apart just as Martha walked in, Alexis trailing behind her.

"Oh Kate, nice to see you!" Martha flew over to the practically paralyzed detective, wrapping her arms around her slender frame, her excitement bringing a smile to Kate's lips.

"It's great to see you too Martha." Beckett finally managed to wrap her arms around the woman, reciprocating the comforting hug.

"I hope you both don't mind, Kate's gonna be joining us tonight." He proudly announced, happiness shining in his blue orbs.

"Of course, of course! We are so glad to have you!" Martha responded, a wide smile on her face, it's almost as if _she knew_ they were together.

"Alexis? Are you alright with this?" Castle's worried tone suddenly filled the loft, and Kate's heart thundered in her chest, a nervous feeling settling in her stomach.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine with it." The teen was shaken out of some type of reverie, which did nothing to loosen Kate's nerves.

"Can you set the table pumpkin?" Castle asked, holding up plates as Alexis came and retrieved them, before shooting Beckett a tight lipped smile.

Yeah, this was gonna take some work.

….

"Dinner is amazing darlings, thank you both so much." Martha announced as she finished off her salad.

"As long as we're all here, we'd like to share something with the two of you." Castle nervously said, a reassuring squeeze of his hand under the table from his girl suddenly making him more confident.

"Kate and I…Kate and I are in a relationship." He smiled at her and covered her hand with his on top of the table, a million dollar smile on his handsome face.

"I knew it! Oh I'm so excited! I'll go get the champagne!" Martha stood up, making her way toward the kitchen.

"Mother you don't know where it is!" Castle hollered back.

"Of course I do, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" She leaned down and searched for some glasses.

"Alexis?" Kate questioned, looking at the silent teen who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner.

"Um…yeah I think…I think it's great. I'm gonna go upstairs. Thanks for dinner." She got up and left.

"I'll go talk to her." Castle got up, making his way toward the stairs before Kate rushed in front of him, putting a hand on his chest.

"I'll go. Let me fix this." There was understanding in his eyes and she kissed his cheek, making her way upstairs to mend a mountain of a problem.

…

"Alexis? Can I come in?" Kate slowly opened the door to find the teen on her laptop, a stern look on her face.

"Well you're already in, so there's no stopping you." She icily said, and damnit Beckett _knew_ she deserved to be treated like this by his daughter.

She'd played with Castle's emotions too much in the past, this was definitely coming.

"Look, I know you're not fond of me. But I…I'm in this relationship with your father, and I know it's not easy for you, so I'm gonna lay my cards out on the table. I love your dad, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. It took us awhile to get here, but trust me I don't plan on going anywhere else. He's…he's it for me. This relationship between the two of us, I realize we barely have one, but Alexis I want to be close to you, I want you to know that you can come to me for any problem. It wasn't that long ago that I was a teenage girl, I hope you can trust me at some point to consider me a friend." Beckett finished, all her thoughts and emotions out for the girl to see just how serious she was about this.

Alexis sighed, her laptop closed and her brain processing everything that was just said.

"It's…it's gonna take time. I can see it in your eyes how much you care about him, but it's not easy for me, especially since most women have come and gone so easily in his life. I just want him to be happy, and if that means being with you, then…then I'm gonna have to accept it." Alexis answered, and she directed a smile towards Kate, both girls embracing before standing up and heading downstairs.

"You think there's any champagne left?"

"Knowing Grams? I doubt it."

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT OVERWHELMING RESPONSE. I had 18 reviews for that chapter! Guys, you are amazing! THANK YOU! I'm glad you all loved the condom idea haha. Now…I GIVE YOU, AN 8 PAGE CHAPTER. Yeah, guys I have writer's block when I write 4 page papers, so this is nuts. My longest chapter ever, and I know a lot of you aren't fond of Alexis. However, I like her and I do want her and Beckett to get along. So the angst isn't really gonna be there in this story between the two of them. Also, I really like Gates, so that's why I had her go easy on Castle. Cooper will come back next chapter, and I'm hoping to have a very good climax involving him. Again, thank you, and please keep them coming, I absolutely love hearing the reviews.**

**-Talar**


	20. Mornings Suck

Disclaimer: I don't own this marvelous show, but a girl can dream can't she?

"_You think there's any champagne left?" _

"_Knowing Grams? I doubt it."_

Castle smiled as he saw his two girls walk downstairs together, smiles on their radiant faces.

"There are my girls." He greeted them, giving them both a kiss on the head before turning back towards the kitchen counter.

"What ya got here Castle?" Beckett asked, walking around the counter to find two plates of chocolate cake.

"Desert. Alexis?" He handed one plate to her, and turned back toward his girlfriend.

"Where's my plate hmm?" Beckett asked, the smell of chocolate invading her senses as she moved closer towards the plate still on the counter.

"I thought we'd share." He winked and handed her a fork, a mischievous smirk taking residence on his rugged features.

"I don't want your germs." Beckett joked, making a disgusted face and putting down her fork.

"A little too late for that I'm afraid." Castle shot back before eating a piece of cake.

"Guys, gross!" Alexis walked by, plate still full of food as she turned towards the blushing couple.

"I am taking my food and cup of milk upstairs, and Dad keep the kitchen clean will you?" With that, Alexis went to her room, causing both adults to break out into laughter.

"I guess we should be a little more careful around the loft." Castle stated, watching as Kate nodded her head in agreement before stealing the plate of cake and walking over to the living room.

"Hey! Cake stealer, freeze!" He ran towards her before she got too far and grabbed her from behind, both laughing like children.

...

Kate woke up and turned her alarm off, hoping the obnoxious noise didn't disturb the sleeping body next to hers.

She showered and got dressed, having left a few of her things at his place just in case. After finishing up with her make-up and hair, she made a grab for her phone but was stopped when a hand was placed on her wrist.

"Stay." His voice was rough and deep. Boy she was in trouble if that was really doing it for her right now.

"I have work Castle." She felt his hand tighten around her wrist, and he tugged on it gently.

"No, I need you here. I don't want to be alone." Beckett smiled and shook her head, because damnit he was so adorable.

"Let go Castle, I need to go. I'll see you for dinner." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at the adorable pout on his lips.

"Fine, now I have to write." He moaned and rubbed his eyes as she chuckled, closing the door to his bedroom as she left.

"Good morning detective." Beckett looked up from her paperwork to find a smirking Alex Cooper looking back at her, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"For you." He set the cup down and winked, making his way over to Castle's chair and plopping down in it. Beckett glared at him and left her coffee untouched, her patience was running thin with this guy. He thinks he can just walk into _her_ precinct, bring her _coffee,_ and sit in her _partner's chair_? Well he clearly has another thing coming.

"Is there a reason you're here?" She snapped at him. She had worked so hard to get this far with Castle and the last thing she needed was this guy coming in and screwing it up.

It was gonna be a _long _week.

"So how about that dinner Kate?" He leaned forward, his scent clogging her senses and she turned away to escape it.

Castle had completely _ruined_ her.

Not that she cared, because he was her one and done, and this guy was seriously out of line.

"Oh wait, I don't want that writer of yours to beat me up." He crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shouldn't you be with Karpowski?" She asked, clearly sidestepping his comment about her boyfriend, deciding it was better to not get into any trouble since she was probably on thin ice with Gates anyway.

"Technically yes, but when I found out your 'partner' was going to be out for the week, I thought you could use my help." He finished and leaned back, shrugging his shoulders as he stared at her. She wanted him gone, and she wanted Castle here, with her.

It wasn't the same without him.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't have a case right now so feel free to go back to Karpowski." Beckett turned back to her paperwork, now fully aware that the boys had walked in and were listening in on this conversation.

"C'mon Kate, you don't want me gone." He leaned closer to her, and the grip on her pen tightened as she fought to keep herself under control.

"I assure you, I do." She didn't even bother to glance at him, she knew there'd be a damn smirk on his face and she'd snap.

"Kate c'mon, I know you still want this." She could actually _feel_ him gesturing towards his torso, expectant eyes gazing upon her.

Before she could open her mouth, she saw Esposito's face twist into anger.

"I believe the lady wants to be left alone. Get out of here." He said, tone cold and eyes blazing. Cooper looked from one detective to the other before walking away, chest puffed out in a confident stride.

"Thanks Espo." Beckett gave him a tight smile, still annoyed by the way her morning at work had started.

"No problem. Here, lemme get that for you, I know you won't drink it." He grabbed the coffee Cooper had set down and went to dispose of it. She loved her team, and couldn't help but notice Ryan staring down Cooper until he vanished. Beckett knew having those two on her team was a stroke of luck, and adding Castle to the mix just made work pretty great.

Castle.

It had only been about three hours, but wow did she miss him. Seeing him all rumpled and tired in the morning made her want to ignore her alarm and curl herself around his solid, strong body. He was everything she expected and more, being this happy in this relationship made her smile, because they both deserved to be happy.

"Beckett we got a fresh one." Esposito's voice broke her out of her reverie, and she grabbed her coat before following the boys to the elevator.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Cooper snuck into the elevator last second, much to the displeasure of the other three detectives.

"Says who?" Beckett asked, frustration quickly mounting with him.

"Gates. She said once you get a case, I should hop on your team, try to help out since the monkey isn't here." Beckett turned to him, fists and jaw clenched tightly.

"Stop calling him the monkey, or you'll ride in the back with the suspect." She ground out, but the threat didn't seem to faze the cocky detective. He was having way too much fun pushing her buttons, so why stop?

"I don't know why you even bother to keep him around, he probably sucks at everything, including his own job. Has nothing better to do than follow you around like some lost puppy." Esposito dragged him out of the elevator as soon as the door opened, leaving Ryan and Beckett alone.

"Don't listen to him, the guy is the number one douchebag in the NYPD. I'll ride with you on this one, let Espo take care of him." Ryan told her as they walked out towards her cruiser, a grateful smile on her lips.

"Thanks Ryan, I don't know how much more I can put up with when it comes to him." She watched as Esposito practically shoved Cooper into the passenger seat, treating him like a perp rather than a fellow detective.

"We got your back Beckett, now c'mon. Let's get this case over with. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we can all get back home. And I know how much you want to be back with Castle." Ryan told her with a smile as he slid into the passenger side, causing Beckett to shake her head and smile as well.

The body was a frozen 24 year old lawyer, born and raised in Brooklyn. Stabbed then tossed into a freezer. It gave Beckett goosebumps, freezers always did after the incident with Castle. Cooper had stood by her the whole time they were at the crime scene, and on more than one occasion Espo or Ryan had to come over and stand between them while reading off information.

By the time she got back to her cruiser, she was about ready to pull her gun on Cooper. The sexual innuendo, and just simple presence of him made her want to scream. As she reached for her keys, she felt a piece of paper in her pocket and pulled it out, knowing immediately who it was from.

**You look beautiful today detective, stop wasting your time with that writer. Let's go back to how we were. Things were so much better that way.**

** -Alex**

Okay this guy had completely crossed the line. If she didn't do something soon, it could get much worse.

Damnit, where was Castle when you needed him?

**Yes, i changed my URL. i made the other one when i was 13, i needed a change haha. so the website messed up, and i couldn't update my fic. now that that's fixed, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm such a bad updater, I apologize. Well today was a MASSIVE SNOWSTORM, yay me for living in Massachusetts. Haha anyway I know it's not an epic chapter, but we're starting to see what type of character Cooper might turn out to be. A little overly obsessed? Anyway, thank you all for the support and reviews! Please keep it coming, it makes me a better writer and I absolutely LOVE hearing from you all.**

** -Talar**


	21. History

Disclaimer: No, I don't own these lovely people or this amazing show.

…

_**You look beautiful today detective, stop wasting your time with that writer. Let's go back to how we were. Things were so much better that way.**_

_**-Alex**_

_Okay this guy had completely crossed the line. If she didn't do something soon, it could get much worse._

_Damnit, where was Castle when you needed him?_

…

She cracked her back and blinked away exhaustion, deciding that her day was definitely over. Cooper had gone off somewhere once they'd come back from the crime scene, not that Beckett seemed to mind. Castle had a quick meeting with Gina and was going to come over later that night.

"Detective Beckett, still here I see." Cooper strolled in, an arrogant smile on his face. She gathered her stuff and shut off her computer, deciding that leaving now was her best option.

"Hey wait!" He rushed towards her, his had grasping her wrist. She turned around to face him, annoyed and wanting to get home, dip into a warm bath and be engulfed in her boyfriend's strong arms.

"Kate c'mon. Dinner, please?" He pleaded and gripped her wrist tighter. She shook her head and pulled her wrist away.

"I have plans."

…

They were sitting on her couch, wine in hand, a comfortable silence floating between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Castle turned to look at her, his question lingering in the space between them.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?" She sat up and put her glass down, focus solely on him.

"What happened between you and Cooper?" She gasped and took a deep breath, knowing that she had to start opening up to him. Beckett trusted him with her life and he deserved to know about something like this.

"Cooper and I…have a history." He rested his head in his hand and stared at her, listening closely to whatever information she was willing to give him.

"When I first made detective, I was assigned on a case with him. I was excited naturally, first undercover case and all. It was similar to this past one, we had to act like a couple and share a hotel room. This was during my low years, and he made me feel…special. We would go out, take care of our case and at night we'd spend hours in bed, talking and just having sex. Everyone talks about having their first loves in high school, but he was mine. Now that I look back at it, I love that I was able to let myself go for a bit and indulge in something like that." Castle looked a little irritated, but she grabbed his hand and placed a kiss to the back of it.

"So what happened?" His voice came out rough, a little strained even. Beckett gave him a soft smile before continuing.

"Reality hit us. We got back from the case and he just started acting like a complete jackass. I didn't realize he had an image until after the case was over. If anything, he's become worse than when I met him. It broke my heart, because he was the first person to make me feel so happy since my mother died. I didn't know if I would ever feel like that for anyone again." She turned to face him, his jaw clenched and eyes burning with fire. She took her free hand and stroked his cheek before continuing.

"But that's in the past. I found someone I love, and he's someone who makes me feel ten times more alive, ten times happier than Cooper ever did. I love waking up to him, spending the day with him, making love to him after a hard day." His eyes softened and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't let him scare you Rick." She kissed his cheek and stood up, grabbing their wine glasses and retreating to the bedroom.

"C'mon big guy." She winked at him before vanishing into her room.

…

"God that was so good." He panted next to her, both of them struggling to take in breaths.

"Yeah, it always is." She gave him a soft smile and ran her hand through his sweaty hair. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and nuzzled his neck. His fingers drew lazy circles on her shoulder as he smiled back at her.

"I can't wait to go back to the precinct. I miss it." He ran his hand through her soft locks, it was one of his favorite things to do. He loved her hair, he loved everything about her.

"I know, this week will go by before you know it. In the meantime you can write!" She giggled when he rolled his eyes. He wanted to capture that giggle forever, do anything to her it every day for as long as he lived.

"Oh is that funny to you detective?" He rolled on top of her as she squealed, dropping a quick kiss to her lips. They were both smiling like a couple of kids, but neither seemed to care.

"Possibly." She answered, smile never leaving her face. He raised an eyebrow and began to tickle her. They rolled around as she swatted at him, enjoying every moment of his playful nature.

"Gah Castle stop!" He chuckled and pinned her hands above her head, eyes locking wit hers.

"I love you so much Kate." It took her breathe away, his honest admission made her heart swell.

"I love you too. Don't forget that, ever." She leaned up and kissed him, arms looping around his neck as she pulled him closer.

"I think someone's ready for round two." She huskily whispered and bit his ear.

God there was no way he was going to survive this woman.

…

"Morning Beckett." She strolled into the precinct, looking up when she heard Esposito's voice.

"Morning boys." As she set her stuff down, she spotted another note. This time on her desk, and as she rolled her eyes she remembered how she poured her heart out to Castle last night. Their relationship was growing and it made her feel so fantastic, so happy that she finally had something real. She sat down and opened the note, the handwriting familiar.

**Kate,**

** I don't appreciate you blowing me off yesterday. You've been nothing but a bitch towards me, and as much as I'd like to pin you down and fuck you senseless, I would rather get back to knowing you. **

**One date.**

**That's all I ask.**

** -Alex.**

She grasped the paper tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her jaw. There was no fucking way this guy was actually writing these things! Beckett shook her head and decided that if she didn't do something soon then it would only get worse. She stood up and made her way over to the door, opening it carefully before walking in.

"Captain Gates, I need to speak to you."

**Woo cliffy! Haha I know the wait is awful, but I can't even begin to describe how much school work I've had. I did get a tattoo though! It's on my ribs and it says always! I'm so excited! We finally got the story about Cooper and Beckett's past, which I thought was the most important thing to get covered. I hope it was enjoyable! I love feedback guys!**

** -Talar**


	22. Kicked out

** I understand everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but if you don't like Castle or my story then please stop reading it. Clearly you are rude and a child for posting comments like that if you hate my story so much. Writing allows me to be free, I have so much fun when I write and I love hearing feedback from all my readers. I'm not even sorry for being the way I am. This show is my love, and I don't care what you think about it. It makes me happy.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers who have stuck with me, and who love my story as much as I do. My love for you all cannot be measured, because it means so much to me that you enjoy what I put out.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"_Captain Gates, I need to speak to you."_

"Detective Beckett, please sit." Gates gestured towards one of the chairs in front of her desk, Beckett declined with a shake of her head.

"What's this about?" Gates stood up and took off her glasses, a curious look in her eyes.

Beckett looked down before she took a deep breath, knowing that as hard as this was it had to be done.

"Detective Cooper has been umm…harassing me sir." Beckett looked up to a dumbstruck Gates.

"Harassing? How so? You know this is a very serious topic detective." Gates sounded just as surprised as she looked. They looked each other in the eye before Beckett started her explanation about everything Cooper had done, all the notes he'd given, the passes he'd made at her. She was very specific about everything, especially the undercover case, and it seemed as though Gates was frozen with awe by the time story time was over.

"Detective, why didn't you say anything?"

"I just…I know he's one of the better detectives and I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Beckett explained, looking up to see a furious Gates.

"He might be a good detective, but you're my best detective Kate. You outshine him more than you think. Thank you for telling me about this, now go out and send him in here. I have a few choice words for detective Cooper." Gates growled out the last sentence. Beckett nodded her head and left the office, for once hoping she bumped into that slime ball.

…

"Cooper, Gates wants to see you." Beckett had found him in the break room, chatting with Ryan and Espo.

"Oh alright." He walked past her, and she shivered at his closeness.

"What's going on Beckett?" Ryan asked, curiosity getting the better of him. She sighed and turned toward the coffee machine, in dire need of some caffeine.

"I told Gates about how Cooper has been…harassing me." The shocked looks on the boys faces wasn't completely surprising, but they deserved an explanation.

"He's been making multiple inappropriate passes at me, especially when we were on that undercover case. It's made me so uncomfortable, and lord knows Castle wants to hit the guy with a shovel. I don't like having him around it makes me loathe coming to work." She watched as the boys nodded in understanding, concern on their faces.

"Beckett why didn't you tell anyone before?" Espo asked, setting down his coffee mug along with Ryan's.

"Because I didn't think it'd last this long. He just…he doesn't give up! He's made this precinct such an uncomfortable place for both me and Castle. I didn't know he'd take it this far, I guess no one ever taught him that 'no means no'." Beckett sighed and pulled out her cell phone, toying with the idea of telling Castle what she'd just done.

"I think you need some time Beckett, call him when your head is a little more clear. He should know you took care of this, poor guy is all alone at home probably upset that he can't be here with you while Cooper is here." Ryan finished and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it briefly before walking out with Esposito behind him.

…

Once she had collected herself, Beckett decided to put off telling Castle until later that night. It'd be better to do it in private, and also in person. She returned to her desk just as Cooper was being escorted out by two uniforms. He glared at her as he was walking out, and a cold shiver ran down her spine as she turned back to her work.

"Beckett, don't worry about him. Everything is better now." Espo came over and reassured her.

The rest of the day was spent going over the case and finding leads, they wrapped up around 8:30. After saying their good nights, they all parted ways, ready for a relaxing night at home.

Beckett walked down to the car garage alone, it was dark and all she wanted was to fall into bed. More so to fall into bed with a ruggedly handsome writer at her back.

She felt a familiar chill run down her spine before getting into her car. It's not like Cooper could pull anything, he was escorted off of precinct premises and no doubt Gates had people watching the precinct entrance closely all day, making sure he couldn't sneak back in.

As she drove to the loft, she couldn't help but go over the events of the day. All she wanted to know was what Gates had said to Cooper, but there was no chance in hell she'd go up and ask Gates for a play-by-play of their conversation. No, she'd keep her questions about this to herself, knowing that meddling would do nothing but get her into more trouble.

…

"Well hello there beautiful." Castle walked over and kissed her on the cheek, a wide smile on his face.

"I missed you today, writing is becoming such a bore. I can't wait to get back to the precinct with you and the boys." They walked over to the couch two glasses of wine already out on the coffee table. Beckett took one and had a hearty sip, ready to let him know about the whole Cooper situation.

"Castle, there's something you should know."

**I know bad place to end it, but I'm exhausted and my laptop is low on battery. I hope you all enjoyed Cooper getting his butt thrown out as much as I did! Please, if you're going to review either be nice or constructive. Being rude is something I do not appreciate in any review. I would love to hear back from you all though, and thank you so much for reading! **

** -Talar**


	23. Telling Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters.

** The 100****th**** episode is going to be spectacular! I'm so excited. This is for you guys who have done nothing but support me.**

_"Castle, there's something you should know."_

"What's up?" He turned to face her and watched her emotions play out on her face. He let her take her time, knowing she'd tell him soon enough. Her eyes connected with his as she started.

"I told Gates about Cooper today, how he's been harassing me." Castle listened intently, fighting the urge to get up and do a happy dance.

"I don't know what she told him, but he was escorted out and I haven't seen him since." Castle let her gather herself before speaking, knowing the topic was a rather delicate one.

"And how do you feel about this?" He asked, knowing that she was probably a mix of a lot of different emotions.

"I mean it's going to be so much better now worrying about him when I'm at work. But…I never want to be the reason someone loses their job. God Castle it sucks!" She leaned into the back of the couch as he studied her. His hand found hers before he decided it was okay to approach this.

"As understandable as that is Kate, you did what had to be done. If you couldn't be comfortable at work, then that means this was a big issue." She sighed and leaned into him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as her body relaxed.

"I can't help but feel a little bad though." She softly said and looked at her lap. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tighter.

"You did the right thing, and I am extremely proud of you." She looked up at him and found his blue crystals staring back at her.

"You're just happy that he won't hit on me anymore."

"Well yes that too but the situation he was putting you in was uncomfortable and unwanted. If you ask me I think you should have done this a lot sooner sweetheart." Her face scrunched up and she shook her head.

"Sweetheart? Alright _darling_ I think it's time for bed." She went to stand up but he pulled her back down quickly.

"No, stay here." He pulled her into his wide frame and wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed at first but eventually gave in, knowing he was stronger than her and the effort would be useless. She sighed and smiled, very content to be engulfed by her ruggedly handsome man-child.

"What did you do all day?" Her tone was soft and relaxed. It felt good to finally be able to come home and let all of her muscles relax. She couldn't even count the number of times she'd gotten back to her apartment after a long day at the 12th, and she'd be tense even when she went to bed.

"I wrote, played some Xbox and beat Assassin's Creed! Very productive day. Oh and Paula called earlier, said I have a book tour coming up soon." Her head snapped up at that last part, her relaxed haze gone in an instant.

"Book tour?" She raised an eyebrow and straightened her posture, she wasn't too fond of the whole book tour thing. But she did acknowledge that it was a part of his job, and at the end of the day he was a writer, not a cop.

"Yeah, it'll be for a week along the northeast. She also mentioned something about a two week tour which will include the west coast at some point." He felt her tense in his arms and his heart dropped. He hated being away from her, but knowing that she was going to have a problem with it made the ache in his chest a little worse. They'd discussed this before, in her apartment before she went on that undercover mission, but he knew that she was still sensitive to it. As much as they could try to convince themselves that being in a relationship wasn't a huge change, in reality it was.

Everything was still so new, they were trying to build on their strong foundation and if that meant he had to be without her for a few weeks, than it'd have to be done.

"Are you alright?" He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to relax all those tense muscles that had been no doubt working overtime lately.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just the idea of you actually going away for a book tour…I'm not used to it yet. I know it sounds weird but that's how I feel. Sometimes I forget that you're a writer and that book tours are a part of your profession." She admitted and gave his knee a light squeeze, reassuring him that she'd be okay in the long run.

"It's because of my tremendous detective skill set, I know. Easy mistake to make really." She rolled her eyes at him and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up you goof. C'mon I'm serious, let's go to bed." They both stood up and she tugged on his arm, leading him to the bedroom before he could protest. She kissed him once before unbuttoning his shirt.

"No sex Rick just…" She sighed as he held her wrists, confusion clouding his clear eyes.

"Can you just…lay with me?" Her hesitant and scared tone made his heart shatter, because it was a side to her he was not used to seeing at all.

"Of course, I'll pull you out some clothes. Would you like my stuff or Alexis's?" Truth is she preferred his clothes, men's clothing is always more comfortable. Plus, if she gets dirty thoughts, she does not want to be wearing his daughter's clothes if those thoughts become actions.

"Yours, if you wouldn't mind." She sat on the bed and watched him rummage through his drawers, pulling out his green lantern t-shirt and a pair of blue silk boxers.

"Oh silk, I feel so fancy." She winked at him once he handed her the clothes, both smiling like a couple of idiots.

"Only the best for you sweetheart."

"Again with the sweetheart, didn't we just discuss this?" She scolded and started to change, noticing how his eyes never left her frame.

"Castle, eyes up here bud." He broke out of his trance and smiled sheepishly before divesting himself of his clothes, leaving only his batman boxers.

"What's with the superhero theme today?" She asked, loving this side of him.

"You know I love them! You can be my batgirl." He slide his arm around her waist as she pretended to ponder his comment.

"I think I'd prefer Talia al Ghul actually." She watched him scoff at her before she rolled her eyes and stepped out of his embrace.

"C'mon Bruce Wayne, bedtime." She pulled the covers back and slipped into bed, waiting for his hulking form to join her. Once he crawled into bed, his arm found its way around her shoulders, while her head found a home on his chest. He placed another kiss to the top of her head, breathing her in.

"Goodnight Batman." He smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Talia."

**I realize it's not very long, and maybe not as fluffy as some of you would have liked. However, I am still fiddling with ways to make it fluffy but not disgustingly corny you know? I do hope this was enjoyable though. If I don't put another chapter up soon it'll be because yes college life is once again kicking my behind. I'll try my best though to post within the next week or so! **

**Review!**

**-Talar**


End file.
